Missing Memories
by BadAngel666
Summary: Post Poudlard.Harry Potter a vaincu mais a perdu ses souvenirs, fatigué de sa vie à Londres il s'est exilé et étudie la Médicomagie à Paris, que se passeraitil si un certain blond venait lui rappeler des choses?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Missing Memories.

**Auteur :** BadAngel666.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais juste mu muse avec le temps de quelques lignes, tout est à JKR, y compris l'univers magique. Je revendique quand même les deux petits intervenants que j'ai ajoutés, Gabriel et Pierre.

**Rating :** ... euh... Si on disait R pour le premier chapitre et un peu plus corsé pour la suite, hein ?

**Résumé :** Post Poudlard. La guerre est terminée depuis deux ans, et Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Malheureusement les séquelles de la guerre sont toujours présentes. En effet il est amnésique et il ne lui reste aucun souvenir de sa vie. Mal à l'aise à Londres et incapable de faire sa vie comme il le voulait, il s'est exilé à Paris où il étudie la Médicomagie à l'université. Que se passerait-il s'il tombait par hasard sur un certain jeune homme blond et que cela éveillait certains échos en lui ?

**Avertissements **: pas pour ce chapitre (tiens c'est rare ça...), sinon que cette fic parle d'amour et autres entre deux hommes... Homophobes, vous avez dû faire une mauvaise manœuvre...

**Avertissement de Zoo :** d'après elle il faut prévoir un sceau, ou bien une bassine... Enfin un récipient quelconque. Non pas pour recueillir la bave mais les protestations de votre estomac à la lecture de certains passages (traduction : vous risquez de sérieuse nausées... TT). Voilà, je pense qu'il fallait le dire, après tout, peut être que votre estomac est moins sensible que le sien.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai grand plaisir à vous présenter ma dernière création, dont l'idée m'a été suggérée par Zoomalfoy... Au départ ceci ne devait être qu'un simple one shot et c'est devenu plus long... J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Part. 1 :**

**Oublie moi...**

* * *

De l'extérieur et pour n'importe quel passant, cet immeuble n'était qu'un vieil hôtel miteux et abandonné... 

De l'extérieur, personne ne pouvait voir les luxueux appartements appartenant à des personnes riches et aimant la discrétion...

De l'extérieur, on ne pouvait voir les étincelles magiques sortant des baguettes de ces étranges propriétaires...

De l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu croire que ce jeune homme qui vivait au dernier étage était un homme exceptionnel, un héros, un sauveur...

Personne n'aurait pu non plus croire ou savoir que son souvenir le plus ancien remontait à peine à deux ans en arrière, lorsque par une nuit froide il s'était réveillé dans un hôpital et avait paniqué en réalisant que même le nom qui était écrit sur sa feuille de soins lui était inconnu.

Le jeune homme avait à présent vingt ans, il paraissait toujours plus jeune aux yeux des autres, peut-être à cause de son habileté à s'étonner et à s'émouvoir de chaque chose, peut-être aussi parce que pour lui tout semblait nouveau, neuf...

On lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter et qu'il était un sorcier célèbre...

Il avait accepté sans peine le fait d'être doté de pouvoirs magiques, il en avait même eu une petite démonstration involontaire en s'éveillant, un homme avait tenté de l'approcher et il l'avait repoussé grâce à un bouclier invisible.

Quant à sa soi disant célébrité...

Une jeune femme lui avait longuement raconté son histoire, ses combats cotre un sorcier nommé Voldemort, ses études dans une école appelée Poudlard...

Rien ne l'avait fait réagir, pas même le nom d'un homme qu'il était sensé avoir idéalisé, son parrain: Sirius Black...

Il s'était juste demandé s'il était vraiment possible qu'une mère ait appelé son fils ainsi, comme une étoile. Puis il s'était reproché sa propre stupidité.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à recevoir des visites, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis et qu'ils semblaient très peinés de voir qu'il les avait tous oubliés. Ron l'avait serré contre lui en lui jurant de l'aider autant que possible, Molly l'avait forcé à avaler une marmite entière de soupe de poulet "maison" et les autres avaient fait dans le simplicité et s'étaient tout simplement présentés.

Cependant, son amnésie avait duré, et au bout de quelques semaines plus aucune raison physique ne le forçait à rester enfermé dans cette chambre qui était la seule dont il se souvenait. Il avait donc dû sortir de l'hôpital, affronter le monde...

Et si avant cela il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas vraiment célèbre, il avait déchanté dès qu'il avait posé un pied hors de l'hôpital. Une horde de journalistes armés de plumes et d'appareils photos s'étaient jettée sur lui. Il n'avait réussi à répondre à aucune question, et pour cause, il ne se rappelait de rien.

Hermione l'avait emmené chez elle et Ron où il avait vécu en reclus des semaines durant, très déprimé de ne pouvoir rien ressentir en voyant des photos de lui avec ses amis, sur un balais ou encore dans un parc.

Rien.

Le néant.

Les journaux l'avaient porté aux nues, affirmant que le Survivant était au mieux de sa forme, même si aucun reporter n'avait pu l'interroger car il ne se montrait à aucune des soirées officielles auxquelles il était convié. Une seule lui avait suffi, ce soir-là il avait été applaudi et félicité tant et tant que cela l'avait rendu malade.

Ce chemin de croix qu'il avait effectué seul dans sa tête l'avait amené à vouloir fuir ce monde qui n'était plus le sien. Ses amis avaient tenté de le convaincre de rester à Londres avec eux, d'intégrer l'Académie des Aurors, de faire quelque chose de sa vie... Mais il lui avait semblé que cette vie qu'il avait "avant" était celle d'un autre, celle de Harry "Survivant" Potter, un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui n'était pas lui...

Lui était "personne"...

Comprenant cela, Ron et Hermione lui avaient déniché cet appartement à Paris, un autre pays pour un autre départ, disait la jeune femme.

Il avait souri en lui disant que pour lui c'était juste un départ simple, il voulait se trouver, tout simplement...

Ainsi, il avait emménagé là, dans ce pays dont il lui avait fallu apprendre à parler la langue et où il avait enfin pu apprendre à être lui. Là on ne lui demandait pas de raconter comment il avait réussi à devenir le vainqueur d'un combat sanglant, mais juste son nom et ce qu'il aimait dans la vie...

Ce qui en somme se réduisait à peu de choses...

Les hommes, le cinéma et la médecine magique.

Les hommes... Il s'était très vite aperçu qu'il était attiré par eux plus que par les femmes, il rêvait d'ailleurs très souvent d'un amant mystérieux à la peau pâle, aux yeux semblables à un ciel d'orage et aux cheveux couleur de la lune. Il s'était souvent demandé si un tel homme existait quelque part, mais cela semblait impossible.

Il avait rencontré un homme en arrivant à Paris, un photographe de mode Moldu qui s'appelait Pierre. Leur amitié avait évolué et depuis peu ils sortaient officiellement ensemble, Pierre se disait patient et attendait que Harry soit prêt à aller plus loin dans leurs rapports intimes, Harry n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il le désirait moins que son fantasme. Pourtant Pierre était la gentillesse incarnée et le charme français personnifié avec sa haute taille, ses cheveux bruns et ses traits à la fois fin et virils. Il avait montré à Harry les plus beaux lieux de Paris, l'avait entraîné dans d'épuisantes séances de lèche vitrine et l'avait couvert d'attentions.

Harry l'aimait beaucoup.

Mais il trouvait que quelque chose lui manquait, et ce n'était pas Pierre.

La médecine magique était ce qui passionnait le plus le jeune homme, il trouvait fascinant le fait de pouvoir soigner avec simplement un sort ou une potion. Il était l'un des meilleurs éléments de son université et ses professeurs s'étonnaient sans cesse de sa faculté à exécuter certains sorts sans l'aide de sa baguette qu'il oubliait périodiquement chez lui tant elle lui était devenue inutile.

Il venait d'être retenu pour faire son internat dans le meilleur hôpital magique de France et voyait enfin son rêve devenir réalité.

Quant au cinéma...

Il avait découvert les films grâce à Gabriel, son "meilleur ami français" comme il l'appelait.

Gabriel et lui s'étaient rencontrés à l'Université, ils suivaient le même cursus et avaient très vite décidé qu'il leur serait profitable d'étudier ensemble.

Le jeune français était de ceux que l'on ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer, de taille moyenne et de constitution fragile, il avait la grâce d'un ange et cette aura de mystère était encore renforcée par ses particularités physiques, telles que sa chevelure totalement blanche qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos et ses yeux d'un vert très clair, hypnotiques et bienveillants. Lorsque Gabriel lui souriait, Harry se sentait toujours mieux.

Leur relation était amicale uniquement, Harry avait toujours été intrigué par le fait que son ami repousse les avances de tout le monde mais n'avait jamais osé lui demander pourquoi il le faisait.

Ce soir là, Gabriel devait justement passer le chercher pour qu'ils assouvissent ensemble leur passion commune: le cinéma.

Généralement ils allaient voir un film avec une bonne intrigue, peu leur importaient les critiques.

Gabriel choisissait toujours, et Harry s'en remettait à lui, même s'il connaissait ses propres goûts à présent, il trouvait reposant qu'on prenne certaines décisions pour lui.

**oOo**

"- Oh, allez, Harry... C'est juste un tout petit détour. Je te promets que ça ne prendra pas plus de dix minutes." supplia Gabriel.

Le brun soupira de désespoir, ils étaient déjà en retard et ils risquaient de manquer leur séance.

"- Franchement, tu aurais pu t'y prendre avant..." tenta-t-il.

Mais son ami revint à la charge.

"- Puisque je te dis que j'ai dû traverser toute la ville pour amener les cours de sortilèges à Sarah. La pauvre est alitée et je me suis senti obligé de lui faire à manger."

"- C'est une chose, mais ne me dis pas que tu es à ce point en manque que..." protesta à nouveau Harry.

Mais il fut encore une fois coupé dans son argumentation.

"- Mais c'est quasiment vital! S'il te plaît, Harry..."

Le jeune homme détestait cette façon que Gabriel avait de lui faire des yeux de cocker abandonné, il cédait à chaque fois devant ce regard.

"- Bon, allons-y. Mais tu m'en devras une."

Un sourire et une bise plus tard ils passaient devant le cinéma sans s'y arrêter.

Gabriel était arrivé en retard par cheminette et avait dit d'un ton désespéré à Harry qu'il n'avait plus de thé chez lui et qu'il devait absolument en acheter, car c'était une question de vie ou de mort... Harry s'était toujours amusé de la passion dévorante qui unissait son ami et une théière, mais avait du admettre que cette boisson pouvait se révéler délicieuse lorsqu'elle était bien préparée. Gabriel avait plusieurs fois tenté de le traîner jusqu'à sa boutique favorite mais il avait jusque là trouvé le moyen d'éviter d'y aller.

Mais s'il avait été plus observateur il aurait sans doute été plus que sceptique sur les raisons qui poussaient Gabriel à le faire pénétrer dans cet antre du thé.

Mariage Frères, c'était le nom de la boutique de renommée mondiale, Harry avait subi un exposé détaillé sur la fabrication du thé et sur les diverses variétés disponibles ainsi que sur l'histoire hors du commun des fondateurs de la prestigieuse enseigne.

La première chose qui frappa le jeune homme en entrant dans le magasin fut l'odeur qui semblait imprégner jusqu'aux murs lambrissés... Une sorte de mélanger aromatique agréable et dérangeant à la fois, il connaissait cette odeur sans pouvoir se remémorer où il avait bien pu la sentir.

Gabriel se dirigea droit vers le comptoir afin de demander à l'un des vendeurs de lui préparer des sachets de ses parfums favoris tandis que son ami faisait le tour de la boutique, admirant les boiseries et le cadre intime qu'elles conféraient malgré la taille respectable de l'endroit.

La seconde chose et bien la plus étrange qui choqua Harry fut un jeune homme...

Il avait pu sentir avant même de le voir sa magie. Cet homme était un sorcier, il en était certain. Il était en train de montrer à une cliente les nouveaux arrivages, ainsi Harry put l'observer à loisir. Il ressemblait à un ange, pas vraiment comme Gabriel, mais une autre sorte d'anges... Grand et mince, on devinait sous ses vêtements un corps athlétique et vigoureux. Ses cheveux d'un blond argenté étaient attachés sur sa nuque mais quelques mèches s'étaient échappées et voletaient devant ses yeux gris lumineux. Un visage fin aux traits angéliques, une peau pâle...

Où avait-il déjà vu ces traits?

"- Harry, tu vas bien?" fit la voix de Gabriel près de lui.

Sa bouche sèche ne put articuler aucun mot, il hocha simplement la tête.

"- Tu es sûr? Tu es tout pâle, on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme..."

Sa tête tournait, son coeur battait vite... Trop vite.

_Un fantôme..._

Une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'effondrer fut deux orbes grises agrandies par la surprise...

**oOo**

"- Je ne veux rien savoir." disait une voix à l'intonation froide.

"- Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas nier que..." tenta l'interlocuteur que Harry identifia comme étant Gabriel.

Mais la voix froide le coupa.

"- Je n'en ai rien à cirer, compris? Vous l'avez amené ici, vous m'en débarrassez!"

Harry avait jusque là gardé les yeux fermés, il sentait encore le monde tourner. Mais il avait la très nette impression que cet inconnu parlait de lui. Avec précautions il entrouvrit ses paupières et vit près de lui l'homme qu'il avait remarqué avant d'être pris d'un malaise. Plus que jamais il ressemblait à un ange, ses cheveux s'étaient défaits et retombaient en vagues souples sur ses épaules et il avait retiré veste et cravate, laissant entrevoir le haut de son torse pâle.

Malgré sa position allongée le brun sentit sa tête se remettre à tourner et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Cela attira l'attention des deux hommes sur lui. Le visage de l'inconnu était à présent de marbre, aucune émotion de paraissait, et Harry se surprit à regretter son regard un peu surpris qu'il avait intercepté plus tôt, à moins que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve de plus.

"- Harry! Tu te sens mieux?" s'enquit Gabriel en s'agenouillant près de lui.

"- Euh... Oui, ça va. Désolé. Où suis-je?" demanda-t-il en regardant le décor.

Mêmes lambris que dans la boutique, sauf que c'était une grande pièce meublée de nombreuses tables. Lui même était étendu sur une banquette.

"- Nous t'avons porté jusqu'au salon de thé qui se trouve au dessus de la boutique. Monsieur Malfoy a été assez aimable pour m'aider, tu étais trop lourd pour une petite pièce comme moi." plaisanta son ami.

Harry reporta une nouvelle fois son regard vert sur le jeune homme blond, qui regardait fixement ses mains.

Il se leva et s'approcha de lui en titubant légèrement.

"- Merci, Monsieur Malfoy." dit-il simplement en souriant et en tendant sa main.

Les yeux gris du blond se posèrent sur cette main dorée, il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de la serrer.

"- Ce n'était rien, Potter, tâchez juste de ne plus vous évanouir près de moi, je ne suis pas Médicomage." répondit-il froidement.

Cependant moins froidement que lorsqu'il avait parlé à Gabriel, Harry le remarqua.

"- Allez viens, on y va." fit Gabriel en lui passant un bras autour des épaules et en l'entraînant vers les escaliers. "Au revoir et encore merci, Monsieur."

Les deux amis commencèrent à descendre les marches doucement et Harry, ne résistant pas à la tentation, regarda en arrière et ce qu'il vit le bouleversa. L'homme qui venait de lui signifier si froidement son congé, celui dont le visage semblait être sculpté dans l'albâtre, le fixait avec au fond de ses yeux d'un gris étonnant une douleur immense, et une larme avait glissé le long de sa joue pâle.

Tétanisé, il ne put que se laisser entraîner vers la sortie.

**oOo**

L'immeuble où il habitait ne se trouvait qu'à deux rues de là, et Harry ne sut dire combien de temps Gabriel mit pour le ramener. Tout ce qu'il savait, lui, c'était que son coeur lui faisait mal, très mal...

Pourquoi la douleur de cet inconnu aux yeux de glace le touchait-elle autant?

Pourquoi s'était-il évanoui lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard?

Pourquoi lui semblait-il connaître cet homme étrange?

Il devait savoir.

"- Gabriel?" appela-t-il depuis son lit.

Son ami lui préparait un thé léger dans la cuisine.

Il arriva avec une tasse fumante dans les mains.

"- Oui?"

"- Qui était cet homme chez Mariage Frères tout à l'heure?"

"- Oh... C'est Draco Malfoy. Il est depuis peu le nouveau propriétaire de cette boutique."

"- C'est un sorcier."

"- Oui, il est anglais aussi. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui, sauf qu'il est arrivé sans un sou en France et que le décès de l'un de ses cousins lui a permis d'acheter le magasin. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?"

"- C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression de le connaître, c'est tout."

Gabriel resta pensif quelques minutes.

"- C'est étrange... Tu n'as jamais eu avant cette impression, pas vrai?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"- Non. Même pas avec les Weasley, ni avec Hermione, rien du tout jusqu'à ce soir." répondit faiblement le brun.

"- Tu sais, il est tout à fait possible que tu l'aies connu, il vient d'Angleterre est c'est un sorcier, si ça se trouve vous étiez ensemble à Poudlard. Tu devrais peut-être retourner le voir." suggéra le jeune français.

"- Peut-être..." murmura Harry. "Mais au fait, est-ce qu'il ta dit quelque chose à mon sujet pendant que j'étais inconscient?"

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

"- Rien de bien éloquent, juste que tu étais très lourd. Cet homme est un rustre mais à mon avis il peut t'aider. Tu iras le voir dans deux ou trois jours quand tu seras sur pieds."

"- Deux ou trois jours?"

"- Tu viens de subir un choc, Harry, tu dois te reposer au calme pendant quelques jours, je passerai chaque soir pour te faire bosser tes cours, de toutes façons tu as déjà pas mal d'avance."

Harry soupira, même s'il savait que son ami avait raison, il se sentait plus excité que jamais par ce qui venait de lui arriver.

"- Et interdiction de te vautrer dans la luxure avec ton petit ami." ironisa Gabriel.

Ce qui fit rougir Harry.

Personne ne savait qu'il repoussait les avances de plus en plus pressantes de Pierre.

Le jeune français se mit à rire joyeusement, son rire étant communicatif il finit par gagner Harry qui à son tour se moqua de lui-même.

Et puis il serait bien temps de penser aux autres le lendemain, cette soirée allait se terminer autour d'une tasse de thé entre amis et finalement ça n'était pas plus mal...

**oOo**

A la vue de la grisaille qui avait pris possession de la ville, Harry se sentit plus déprimé que jamais... Il avait parfois l'impression que tout ce gris lui gagnait le coeur et l'âme. Dans ces moments là il aimait se préparer un chocolat chaud et s'enrouler dans sa couette verte (sa préférée) devant un bon feu de cheminée.

Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception, il alla donc s'installer avec sa tasse fumante devant l'âtre à même le sol.

L'inaction aussi lui pesait terriblement, mais il était forcé de rester chez lui encore quelques jours d'après Gabriel qui lui trouvait une mine de déterré.

Déjà deux journées avaient passé depuis son malaise.

Deux saletés de journées durant lesquelles il n'avait pu chasser ce blond de ses pensées.

Deux jours qui avaient vu son répondeur saturer de messages vocaux de Pierre...

Il ne pouvait pas se décider à répondre à son petit ami, pas alors qu'il pensait à un autre...

Une idée avait fait son chemin cependant. Si ce Malfoy, comme l'avait si bien dit Gabriel, était anglais, ils pouvaient effectivement avoir étudié ensemble...

Par conséquent, Hermione et Ron devaient le connaître aussi, ou du moins en avoir entendu parler. Parce qu'il doutait que cet homme puisse passer inaperçu, que ce soit dans la rue ou dans une école.

Il posa alors sa tasse et fit apparaître devant lui un parchemin et une plume afin de demander à ses amis ce qu'ils savaient de Draco Malfoy.

Puis il alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'attendre une réponse et puis l'air frais lui ferait du bien au moral. Un jean délavé, un col roulé blanc et sa longue veste en cuir enfilés, il sortit de son appartement en claquant la porte, il ne craignait pas les voleurs et se souciait encore moins de sa tasse qu'il avait laissée par terre près de la couette.

Comme si cela avait été décidé ainsi, ses pas le menèrent droit vers cette boutique où travaillait Draco Malfoy. Il en poussa la porte et fut à nouveau saisi par cette odeur d'herbes de toutes sortes... Mais où avait-il déjà senti cela?

Des questions il s'en posait tant...

Il décida qu'au lieu de ne rien faire, il valait mieux qu'il monte au salon de thé à l'étage, là où il s'était réveillé quelques soirs plus tôt. Il pourrait réfléchir en paix...

Mas apparemment le sort ne voyait pas les choses ainsi et aussitôt qu'il eut un pied sur la dernière marche il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'interpeller.

"- Honey!"

C'était Pierre...

Harry plaqua un sourire peu convainquant sur son visage et s'approcha de la table où son petit ami était installé. Ce dernier se leva et le serra dans ses bras, peu soucieux des gens qui les entouraient, tellement peu soucieux même qu'il saisit Harry par le nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser qui se voulait langoureux...

Lorsqu'il lâcha Harry, celui-ci était rouge de confusion.

"- Assieds-toi, voyons, je viens juste d'arriver et je n'ai pas encore commandé." dit Pierre d'une voix douce.

Harry prit place en face de lui, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans la même position que la fois où Pierre avait laissé sa main se balader un peu trop haut et trop précisément sur sa cuisse dans un restaurant huppé. Ce jour-là il avait failli mourir de honte.

Afin de faire passer sa gêne, il posa la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ce n'est pas ton quartier pourtant..."

"- En fait je suis là pour le boulot. J'ai des photos à faire et le cadre est idéal dans cette salle, donc je dois rencontrer le patron, je l'attends d'ailleurs."

Pierre était un photographe de mode très en vue, et n'importe qui aurait été honoré de travailler avec lui, que ce soit en tant que mannequin ou en tant que propriétaire de local, et ce qui ne gâtait rien, c'était que ses émissaires payaient rubis sur l'ongle.

"- Si c'est pour le travail je devrais peut-être te laisser alors." dit Harry en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

Pierre le retint en prenant sa main.

"- Mais non, Honey, au contraire, je veux que tu sois là." fit-il en le regardant avec une immense tendresse dans ses yeux ambrés. "Tiens, voilà le patron... Hey, mais il est jeune!"

Harry se retourna pour voir avancer Draco Malfoy en personne vers leur table. Il était vêtu plus simplement que la fois précédente, avec un pantalon gris anthracite et un pull noir à col roulé. Le brun vit ses sourcils se froncer lorsqu'il le reconnut et ses yeux lancer des éclairs sur la main de Pierre et la sienne qui étaient toujours enlacées sur la table. Il retira ses doigts de l'emprise de son petit ami et se leva en même temps que lui.

Pierre sourit franchement en se présentant.

"- Monsieur Malfoy, je suis Pierre Delormes, je vous attendais. Et voici mon ami, Harry Potter. Honey, c'est Monsieur Malfoy, le propriétaire de cet endroit."

Malfoy serra la main tendue du photographe, son visage redevenu aussi lisse et inexpressif que le marbre. Harry en conçut un certain malaise, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvée cette expression de tristesse le soir de leur rencontre. Après tout, peut-être reportait-il sur cet homme son désir de retrouver ses souvenirs enfuis.

Il décida de repousser ses doutes jusqu'à réception de la réponse de ses amis.

Les trois hommes prirent place autour de la table et un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes. Le blond leur conseilla le thé à la menthe. Pierre avec son sens de la contradiction se décida pour une tasse de café tandis que Harry acquiesça. Leurs commandes arrivèrent très vite et le patron, toujours serviable malgré sa froideur, servit le brun et ajouta dans sa tasse la moitié d'un sucre.

Harry écouta son petit ami exposer son projet avec de grands gestes, ses yeux braillaient et il se dit que décidément, Pierre pouvait être fort charmant lorsqu'il lui en prenait l'envie, le reste du temps il adorait pourrir la vie des gens et les provoquer, car d'après ses propres dires, seuls les gens saouls ou choqués pouvaient avoir une réaction honnête. Peut-être y avait-il une part de vérité là-dedans, et tout en sirotant son thé il se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Draco Malfoy s'il lui demandait franchement d'où il venait et s'ils se connaissaient déjà.

Peut-être cette idée était-elle la meilleure qu'il ait eue...

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut terminé sa tasse qu'il se rendit compte d'un détail, anodin certes, mais tout de même étrange... Le blond avait lui-même sucré son thé, et il y avait mis un demi sucre... Comment savait-il que Harry ne supportait pas les boissons trop sucrées.

Personne à part Harry lui même ne le savait.

Pas même Pierre, qui le connaissait depuis son arrivée en France, ni Gabriel qui était son meilleur ami.

Et ce genre de détails insignifiants était de ceux qui en disaient le plus sur les relations entre les gens.

Et si finalement cet homme n'était pas un simple rêve?

Et si cette larme sur sa joue avait un lien avec lui?

Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir...

Mais rien, seulement ce sentiment que quelque chose dans son esprit essayait de remonter à la surface sans trouver d'issue.

Une main caressant sa joue le tira de ses pensées.

"- Ca va, Darling? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme." remarqua Pierre.

Harry hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Malfoy. Ce dernier regardait ses mains blanches comme si elles étaient la chose la plus fascinante qu'il eut jamais observée.

"- Euh... Je... je vais bien, Pierre, je t'assure." balbutia-t-il finalement.

Mais apparemment son petit ami était plus observateur qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

"- Je ne crois pas. Je vais te ramener chez toi et te mettre au lit, Gabriel m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très bien ces temps-ci... C'est ta tête, n'est-ce pas?" Harry acquiesça. "C'est dit, on rentre." Il se tourna vers Malfoy qui à présent les observait d'un air neutre. "Monsieur Malfoy, je dois écourter notre rendez-vous, Harry souffre d'amnésie et ces derniers temps il semblerait que son esprit lui joue des tours."

"- Je crois être au courant de ses malaises, mais il semble avoir pour habitude de les avoir ici. Je ne vous retiens pas. Je vous dis donc à demain, et s'il vous plaît, n'amenez pas trop de matériel, nous n'avons que très peu de place à vous accorder pour le ranger."

Et sur ces derniers mots le blond se leva et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

Sa voix avait tranché, coupante comme un rasoir, et encore une fois Harry se dit que ce ton ne lui était pas inconnu.

Décidément, il lui fallait des réponses.

Il se promit de revenir sans Pierre parler à Draco Malfoy.

**oOo**

"- Voyons, chaton, tu as l'air épuisé, il faut que tu t'allonges." dit la voix suppliante de Pierre depuis la chambre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son petit ami mettait les pieds chez lui, mais étrangement, ce soir sa présence le dérangeait. D'habitude il laissait Pierre le prendre dans ses bras pour dormir, bien que ces derniers temps ce dernier laisse un peu trop ses mains se promener sur son corps. Mais au fond Harry savait bien que leur relation ne pouvait pas en rester au stade des baisers. Et il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était plus vierge.

Il aurait tant aimé se souvenir de son premier amant, celui qui l'avait initié aux plaisirs physiques.

Cet homme avait-il été son premier amour aussi?

"- Je vais prendre une douche!" cria-t-il à Pierre en s'enfermant dans la salle de bains.

"- Tu veux que je viennes te donner un coup de main?" demanda celui-ci depuis la chambre.

"- Non."

Encore une raison qui le poussait à se refuser à Pierre: son corps.

Il n'en avait pas honte, il voulait simplement le garder pour lui, tout simplement. Ce corps qui semblait marqué par des épreuves dont pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir, juste cette ligne blanche qui barrait sa poitrine, comme une très ancienne marque d'arme blanche. Il y avait aussi ce tatouage qu'il voyait chaque jour sur son omoplate: un lion et un serpents enlacés, comme deux symboles unifiés.

Il aurait pu enlever ce tatouage par la magie mais il s'y était refusé, espérant qu'un jour il se rappellerait pourquoi il se l'était fait faire.

La tenue la plus légère que lui avait vue son petit ami était un tee shirt et un boxer, tenue dans laquelle il dormait.

Peut être serait-il bientôt temps que cela change...

Il prit une douche rapide et se vêtit pour la nuit.

Pierre était déjà couché entre les draps et l'attendait sagement. Harry le rejoignit en souriant, il appréciait vraiment ces moments où il le serrait dans ses bras et lui donnait l'illusion qu'il avait vraiment une belle vie.

Malheureusement le jour arrivait trop vite et au matin le lit était froid et déserté, seul un petit mot lui disait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

"- Tu es bizarre ces temps-ci. Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages et il a fallu qu'on se croise par hasard pour que tu daignes te souvenir de mon existence. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, Harry..."

Les yeux de Pierre étaient la chose la plus fascinante chez lui, ils avaient été la première chose à attirer Harry. Leur couleur variait tout le temps entre l'ambre et le vert, selon son humeur ou ses désirs... Lorsqu'il le regardait parfois ils devenaient presque noirs, brûlants... Dans ces moments là, Harry se sentait exister.

Et à présent il semblait inquiet, et Harry se sentit coupable.

Coupable de se faire des films sur un beau blond rencontré par hasard...

Coupable de cacher autant de choses à celui qu'il était censé aimer...

Coupable de ne pas l'aimer tant que cela finalement...

Alors il lui sourit avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

"- Je suis désolé, en ce moment ma santé laisse un peu à désirer. Mais je vais me rattraper." dit-il finalement avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

Pierre répondit avec ardeur au baiser et laissa dériver ses mains comme il le faisait tout le temps.

Et Harry le laissa faire.

Il ne s'était certes pas donné entièrement à lui mais ne refusait guère certaines satisfactions mutuelles, telles que la masturbation, dont Pierre était un fervent adepte, et cela était devenu leur façon de se dire bonne nuit, un peu comme certains font l'amour.

Et comme ils se caressaient doucement, que leurs mains s'égaraient et que leurs souffles se mêlaient, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jouir avec au bord des lèvres un prénom peu commun, un prénom nouveau et à la fois si familier...

_Draco..._

**oOo**

"- Je vous avais dit de ne prendre que le minimum de matériel!" tempêtait le blond.

"- Mais enfin, Monsieur Malfoy, ceci est le minimum..." tenta le photographe.

"- Je veux que ce soir en partant vous emportiez tout ce fatras avec vous, et je me fiche de savoir où vous allez le mettre." conclus le propriétaire d'un ton sans appel.

Pierre soupira...

Décidément cette journée n'était pas de celles que l'on pouvait appeler "productives" et loin s'en fallait. Il semblait que tout le monde sauf lui s'était levé du pied gauche, ou alors était-ce seulement les anglais qui étaient lunatiques... Déjà Harry lui avait fait une crise parce qu'il était entré dans la salle de bains alors qu'il s'y trouvait.

Il admettait qu'il avait calculé son coup mais delà à jouer les vierges effarouchées...

Il comprenait de moins en moins son petit ami, de toutes façons, ce garçon si timide et peu sûr de lui qu'il avait rencontré l'an passé le déconcertait au plus haut point. Déjà par son lieu de résidence, ce vieil immeuble avait l'air prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment, et les voisins étaient des plus bruyants... Il y avait aussi son goût étrange pour les animaux domestiques, il possédait une chouette des neiges qui en plus ne semblait pas apprécier l'ami de son maître...

Et enfin, le plus étrange: le sexe.

Pierre était un bel homme, il ne disait jamais cela de lui même mais simplement pour répéter ce que les autres disaient de lui. Et jusqu'à présent pas un de ses amants ne s'était refusé aussi longtemps... Il avait craint au départ un complexe de taille chez Harry mais avait été très vite rassuré, mais son refus à tout simplement être nu devant lui le déstabilisait complètement.

Heureusement pour lui, Pierre réussissait à se satisfaire avec d'autres personnes, car s'il adorait Harry, il ne pouvait supporter cette frustration continuelle qu'il lui imposait et les biens minces caresses qu'il lui permettait.

Mais il s'accrochait encore un peu... Après tout il s'était donné trois mois de délai pour le faire céder, et ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis deux mois...

En attendant, une proie bien tentante était dans son viseur...

Il connaissait bien le genre d'homme... Et d'après lui, Draco Malfoy était de ceux qui ne se refusent aucun plaisir. Un homme à l'apparence aussi froide devait bien prendre du bon temps...

Et d'après ce qu'il savait, ce genre d'hommes n'était pas du style à se préoccuper des petits amis, ce qui arrangeait bien les papiers du photographe, car il n'aurait nullement à baratiner et serait assuré d'une totale discrétion.

De plus, le beau blond ne semblait pas apprécier Harry...

En somme, l'affaire se présentait bien, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre une ouverture.

**oOo**

L'ennui gagnait rapidement le jeune homme...

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à suivre ses cours, il les avait même trouvé quelque peu assommants, vu qu'il avait étudié de lui même les jours précédents...

Bien heureusement son professeur avait remarqué sa distraction et l'avait cuisiné sur certains sortilèges qui auraient dû lui donner du fil à retordre, mais il avait été enchanté du défi et avait pris un plaisir sadique à démontrer ses capacités à cet homme acariâtre qu'était Stern.

Etrangement cet homme sévère et froid lui donnait une impression de confort... Il était le seul étudiant à ressentir cela, les autres étant morts de trouille ou simplement tétanisés par la seule mention de son nom. Ce qui ne le faisait passer que pour un garçon excentrique.

Bien sûr tous connaissaient plus ou moins le passé de Harry Potter et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à quitter son pays, mais ils lui laissaient le loisir d'être lui même, ils comprenaient très bien le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules en tant que "sauveur". Il y avait bien quelques petits malins qui le narguaient mais ils n'insistaient généralement pas quand il commençait à s'énerver...

C'était généralement dans ces moments là qu'il appréciait pleinement le fait d'être une légende vivante, même s'il ignorait comment il avait p parvenir à ce statut.

Il avait donc passé une journée habituelle et à peine ensoleillée par une joute verbale avec son professeur favori...

Et il s'ennuyait à nouveau en étudiant son devoir du lendemain.

Un grattement contre le carreau de la fenêtre le tira de ses pensées, c'était Hedwige qui revenait avec un parchemin, certainement la réponse de ses amis...

Il lui ouvrit et récupéra son courrier.

La lettre était de la main de Hermione...

"_Cher Harry, _

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles, même si c'est pour une raison comme Draco Malfoy... _

_Je dois dire que Ron et moi avons été très surpris de lire tes questions à son propos, vu le personnage il est presque étonnant qu'il soit encore en vie... _

_Mais vu que tu ne te souviens pas de lui je vais tenter de la façon la plus neutre possible de te décrire cet homme..._

_Draco Malfoy est avant tout un riche et puissant sorcier, il descend d'une longue lignée de Sang Purs, comme il se plaît tant à le rappeler. Tu le connais, c'est vrai, votre première rencontre remonte avant même ta première rentrée à Poudlard, tu l'as détesté dès le premier regard, d'après tes dires, car il critiquait tout ce qui n'était pas lui et les riches. _

_Après cette rencontre tu as refusé de devenir son ami lors de notre premier voyage vers l'école et depuis cet incident vous vous êtes toujours employés à vous pourrir la vie, c'est bête à dire mais au fond je crois que vous vous ressemblez un peu trop pour être autre chose que des rivaux. _

_Je ne sais pas tout, même si je m'emploie à apprendre autant de choses qu'il est humainement possible de le faire, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu le détestais trop fort. _

_Pourtant il n'était qu'un Serpentard vicieux... _

_Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué Gryffondor et Serpentard sont les deux maisons ennemies de Poudlard et à vous deux vous avez incarné cette opposition et sur tous les plans, y compris le Quidditch, il tenait le même poste que toi dans son équipe et les matches ont toujours été très violents entre les deux maisons. _

_Mais il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas encore, et je crois que cela tu devras aller le lui demander directement... _

_Toute cette agressivité entre vous a complètement cessé dès la septième année, avec la guerre et les camps divisés, à l'époque je me disais que ce serait un moyen de plus pour vous affronter, mais rien de tout cela n'est arrivé, au contraire vous ne vous êtes quasiment pas insultés cette année là, et pourtant Merlin sait que vous passiez du temps à vous mépriser... _

_D'après ce que je sais son rôle dans cette guerre est resté très trouble, il a été jugé devant le Magenmagot, et peu de personnes ont assisté à l'audience qui se tenait à huis clos... Tout ce qui en est sorti fut que Malfoy avait produit certaines preuves attestant de son adhésion à l'Ordre du Phoenix et avec l'appui de Dumbledore il a été acquitté. _

_Cependant les richesses de sa famille ont été confisquées à cause des crimes de ses parents et il s'est retrouvé sans rien. Comme personne ne voulait lui donner de travail il s'est exilé. _

_Voilà tout ce que je sais à son sujet... _

_Tu dis qu'il est à Paris? _

_Je te conseille de rester très prudent avec lui, car même si tu ne te souviens pas de tes paroles, je peux te les rappeler. Tu disais souvent en le regardant: "on n'a jamais vu un lion et un serpent faire la paix". Pour toi ces mots devaient avoir une signification spéciale parce que lorsque tu les disais, tu avais les yeux brillants. _

_J'espère que ce que j'ai dit pourra t'aider. _

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles, et qui sait peut-être une visite, tu nous manque énormément._

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Hermione_."

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture Harry remarqua qu'il tremblait et que ses mains étaient crispées sur le parchemin. Son coeur battait vite dans sa poitrine et il ne savait même pas pourquoi...

La seule chose qui était importante était que Draco Malfoy et lui se connaissaient depuis presque dix ans... Dix années de haine d'après Hermione...

Cela expliquait sans doute ces regards froids et ce ton glacial, mas e aucun cas cette tristesse et ce détail de sucre...

Il se sentit un peu ridicule d'avoir imaginé tant de chose, alors que cet homme se fichait de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver... Et la culpabilité revint en force, il n'avait même pas pensé à Pierre dans toute cette affaire... Pierre qui était si bon pour lui, qui lui avait donné son coeur.

Et lui, stupide Gryffondor, ne pensait qu'à d'autres aventures.

C'était décidé, il allait passer à autre chose qu'à Draco Malfoy...

... Dès qu'il lui aurait parlé.

**oOo**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque le rideau métallique s'abaissa devant les portes vitrées de la boutique.

Les éclairages de la ville donnaient en ce début de mois de décembre un air de fête aux rues de la capitale française et même lorsque le soleil n'était plus qu'un souvenir, on y voyait comme en plein jour.

Cependant Harry ne pensait pas à ces fêtes, il n'y pensais jamais, à vrai dire il se sentait toujours très déprimé à Noël, comme s'il était en train d'oublier quelque chose d'important, une promesse faite ou un cadeau à offrir à un être cher. Pourtant parmi ses proches aucun n'avait su lui dire ce qu'il oubliait, eux mêmes ne le sachant pas et le Survivant ne pouvait pas compter sur la brume de ses souvenirs pour l'aider.

Alors depuis deux années, ses Noëls se résumaient à un feu de cheminée accompagné d'un vin chaud, ou de plusieurs selon l'humeur, il se disait que s'il plongeait dans l'inconscience il n'aurait plus mal au coeur.

Et cette année encore il tentait de ne pas voir ces illuminations magnifiques qui donnaient le sourire à tous et éclairaient les yeux des enfants de milliers d'étoiles.

Un bruit de serrure tira le jeune homme de ses pensées moroses...

Draco Malfoy se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et fermait son magasin. Harry se permit de l'observer un instant. Il était sublime...

Tout les deux devaient faire à peu près la même taille, peut-être le blond était-il un peu plus grand que lui, mais il était aussi plus fin, presque angélique, sa peau était si blanche et dans le froid de cette nuit de décembre ses joues se coloraient légèrement de rose.

Lorsqu'il le vit commencer à s'en aller Harry se décida à s'avancer vers lui, il devait absolument lui parler.

"- Monsieur Malfoy!" appella-t-il.

L'autre se figea.

Harry le rejoignit et ils se regardèrent, le regard acier était suspicieux.

"- Potter." grinça-t-il.

"- Je voudrais vous parler." dit Harry malgré sa gêne soudaine.

Il avait du mal à se comprendre lui-même en présence de cet homme.

"- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait matière à parler." rétorqua le blond.

"- Je sais que nous nous connaissons, même si je ne garde aucun souvenir de ce qu'a été ma vie avant... Ce que vous savez... Euh... Je voudrais que vous me parliez de cette époque de ma vie."

Première expression franche sur ce visage de marbre: le choc.

Deuxième expression: la colère.

Les yeux gris s'étrécirent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes brûlantes de colère.

"- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Potter, hein?"

Peu habitué à ce genre de réactions, le brun ne sut que répondre. Mais Malfoy reprenait déjà.

"- J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma scolarité à te haïr et à te pourrir la vie et tu as fait pareil pour moi. Point barre! Tu m'as rendu un fier service en tuant Voldemort, et un plus grand encore en oubliant mon existence. Voilà, content?"

Et il s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

Quelque chose, une impulsion ou il ne savait quoi... Poussa Harry à le rattraper. Il se saisit du poignet du blond et le força à lui faire face.

Et la troisième expression sur ce visage que l'on jurerait incapable d'exprimer quoi que ce soit fut la tristesse.

Une tristesse presque poignante, des yeux noyés et un regard fatigué.

"- Malfoy..." souffla Harry en avançant sa main libre vers cette joue pâle.

Le blond repoussa sa main et s'arracha à sa poigne.

"- Oublie moi... Encore." dit-il d'une vois rauque avant de tourner une nouvelle fois les talons.

Mais cette fois Harry ne songea même pas à l'arrêter...

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Mea Culpa pour cette fin de chapitre un peu tristounette... 

Je sais que le sujet de l'amnésie a déjà été traité et ce plusieurs fois... Mais vu que ce n'est pas moi qui ai imposé le sujet, je n'ai que les mots... J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, quant à me dire si j'ai bien rendu le sujet, à vous, c'est le petit bouton un peu plus bas...

Que ce soient critiques ou mots d'amour, j'accepte tout...

Bisous !

Bady


	2. En souvenir de nous

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai déjà fait les réponses aux reviews signées… Mais je tiens tout de même à remercier les anonymes…

Me, onarluca, mickpottermalefoy, virginie malfoy, anonyme, slydawn, yuki-chan, Egwene Al' Vere, Titia, Oxaline et eleo.

Un énorme bisou à tous!

Et tout spécialement à Artoung, ma petite fée qui supporte mes crises de page blanche et mes doutes sur ce que j'écris, en plus c'est elle qui poste ce chapitre, hi hi hi ! Donc, merci à toi, ma belle !

Merci aussi à Zoo Malfoy, qui a eu l'idée brillante de cette fic, à Vif d'or qui me soutient à chaque pas, à Anagrammes pour ses compliments et à Petou pour se foutre de moi à chaque fois.

Je trouve un peu triste de ne plus pouvoir faire les RARs comme on le veut, mais c'est ainsi…

Autre chose : j'ai vu dans une review que j'ai oublié une chose importante… Pour ceux qui suivent « Beauté Empoisonnée », je souhaite apporter une précision… Je sais que j'ai pris un retard monstrueux mais je tiens à dire que je compte toujours finir cette fic… Je n'ai pas mis « suspendue « parce que pour moi elle ne l'est pas, et que ça m'inciterait à l'abandonner. Cependant il arrive certains moment ou l'inspiration fait défaut, et si j'ai une grosse envie d'écrire certaines choses BE ne me motive pas en ce moment, donc je préfère laisser les choses se décanter plutôt que de livrer des chapitres minables dans le seul but de finir l'histoire au plus vite… J'espère que vous serez patients car ce n'est pas fini, snif !

**Note de Artoung** : Comment ça j'ai rien à faire ici ? comment ça c'est pas ma fic ? Mais je fais ce que je veux (avec mes cheveux) ! Alors cessez de bouder et lisez donc ma sublime, ma génialissime note : La note de Artoung. Cette note aurait très bien pu être un do ou un sol mais non c'est un fa dièse ! Comment ça vous vous en moquez et vous vous voulez lire le chapitre ? BadAngel a voulu que je poste son chapitre (elle a des problèmes d'ordi mais on compatie) donc je le fais. Est-ce ma faute à mouaaaa si ma verve veut combler quelques lignes d'une feuille blanche ? Non, je vous le dis tout de go, ce n'est pas ma faute à moi et même si je ne m'appelle pas Lolita !

Ok, ok, j'arrête le délire (même pas drôle mais il est tard et j'ai fais comme les sept nains –hé ho hé ho je viens de rentrer du boulot- ), je vais vous laisser déguster ce chapitre. Bonne lecture

**Part.2 :En souvenir de nous...**

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone résonnait dans le grand appartement...

Mais il ne voulait pas décrocher.

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler...

De toutes façons la seule personne qui avait le numéro de téléphone de chez lui pouvait aller se rhabiller ce soir...

Elle en avait l'habitude.

Les autres ne l'appelaient que sur son portable, et celui-ci était éteint.

Parce que ce soir là il voulait oublier qu'il avait une vie.

Cette vie pourrie depuis deux ans... Pourrie par la solitude, par l'absence, par le vide de sa présence...

Il eut un rire amer et passa ses doigts pâles dans ses cheveux blonds.

Si on lui avait dit quelques années auparavant qu'un jour il chialerait comme un môme devant sa Némésis il aurait éclaté d'un rire sadique avant de pétrifier l'insolent.

Mais à présent il ne riait plus...

Parce qu'aucun Gryffondor aux yeux verts n'était là pour répercuter ses éclats de rire.

Parce qu'il était victime de l'oubli.

Parce que depuis ce soir-là à Sainte Mangouste, sa vie n'était plus que grisaille. Même son propre procès l'avait laissé indifférent, il avait laissé un vieil homme se battre pour sa liberté, lui s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas être au dehors sans Lui...

Mais il avait été acquitté, ruiné mais acquitté tout de même.

Et forcé à l'exil aussi, bien que jusqu'à cette rencontre fortuite il n'ait eu qu'à s'en réjouir.

Après avoir été forcé de partir avec pour seul bagage les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos et sa baguette magique, Draco s'était rendu en France, dans le sud, où il savait pouvoir trouver un cousin éloigné de son père. Heureusement ce dernier s'était souvenu de lui et l'avait accueilli comme un fils, car comme il se plaisait à le dire, les femmes ne l'avaient jamais attiré et la seule idée de devoir se reproduire avec l'une d'elles le hérissait.

Ainsi il avait fait de ce jeune homme brisé par la guerre son héritier.

Il l'avait encouragé à avancer, encore et toujours.

Le vieil Arthus Malfoy avait été son père de substitution et son ami. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas pu se connaître autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu, Arthus avait rendu l'âme quelques mois auparavant.

Draco n'avait pas pleuré.

Il ne pleurait pas la mort, encore moins celle de cet homme exceptionnel, qui avait dit qu'à un enterrement ne devrait pas être autorisés les gens tristes, car c'était une occasion comme une autre de célébrer les vivants.

"Nous avons toute la vie pour pleurer les morts dans le secret de notre coeur, Draco. Tant que tu ne m'oublies pas, je serai près de toi."

Et à son enterrement il avait fait lâcher des colombes.

Pour célébrer la vie.

Ce fut seulement après le décès de cet homme bien étrange que le jeune homme avait décidé de faire quelque chose de sa vie.

Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire dans le monde sorcier, alors il avait trouvé cette boutique à Paris, elle l'avait séduit, envoûté. L'odeur des herbes lui rappelait des souvenirs de ses expériences personnelles lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Dans sa chambre personnelle il faisait sécher toutes sortes de plantes et les faisait infuser pour certaines potions comme le lui avait appris son parrain. Etant une personne très nerveuse il avait toujours du prendre des potions et les faire lui même lui apportait une grande satisfaction.

Harry s'amusait souvent de sa concentration lorsqu'il détachait une à une les feuilles séchées des branches, il lui disait qu'il le rendait nerveux en agissant avec autant de précautions.

Mais tous les deux savaient bien que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie...

Ces souvenirs-là Draco les chérissait, même s'il aurait voulu pouvoir les oublier aussi vu la douleur qu'ils creusaient dans sa poitrine.

Le simple fait de penser à Harry le rendait malheureux, et il pensait à lui continuellement malgré le temps qui avait passé.

Leur histoire avait été de celles que les romanciers faisaient durer toute la vie, mais elle s'était arrêtée avec ce combat et l'ultime châtiment pour lui d'être le seul à se souvenir de leurs serments et de leurs étreintes.

Une fois de plus Draco replongea dans les souvenirs de sa septième année, lorsqu'il avait définitivement choisi son camp après que son père fut assassiné à Azkaban.

Il avait aimé son père plus que personne n'avait pu l'imaginer, Lucius avait été son univers tout au long de son enfance et il lui avait offert un foyer de rêve. Narcissa était tombée dans une profonde dépression à la mort de son époux, le jeune Malfoy avait compris son désarroi même si à l'époque il n'avait pu imaginer la souffrance de la perte d'un conjoint.

A présent il comprenait.

La veuve n'avait survécu à son mari que quelques mois, mais la tristesse l'avait emporté, jusqu'au bout elle n'avait cessé de vouloir le rejoindre.

Mais Draco n'avait pas pleuré, il avait compris son geste.

Car en décidant de son camp il avait uni ses forces avec Harry Potter et en était tombé amoureux.

Personne à part le vieux directeur, le professeur de Potions et le Survivant ne connaissait son statut d'espion, il passait ses nuits à établir des plans avec ces derniers et ses jours à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il réussissait à coincer le beau brun dans un coin sombre...

Ce ne fut que lorsque Narcissa rendit l'âme que les choses devinrent réelles entre lui et Harry.

Il avait séché tous ses cours, décidant que la mort de sa mère valait bien une journée de tranquillité... Journée qu'il avait passée à penser à Harry Potter et à filer toutes les cinq minutes sous la douche, ses pensées étant un peu trop mal placées. Le soir venu le jeune homme avait quasiment forcé sa porte, apparemment certain de le trouver prostré et avait été très surpris de le voir au sortir de la douche et entièrement dévêtu (privilège de la chambre privée: se promener complètement nu à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit...).

Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait su qui avait fait le premier pas...

Ils avaient fait l'amour des heures durant, s'étaient découverts encore et encore...

Ainsi avait débuté leur histoire.

Et pour Draco comme pour Harry, ce n'était pas une simple histoire de sexe, mais bien une relation amoureuse, ils ne se disaient pas des mots tendres, pas de "pour toujours", pas de "mon amour"... Juste des "je t'aime" murmurés au coeur de la nuit, car le jour leur donnait un autre visage et les deux princes se devaient à leurs rôles au sein de l'école et dans la guerre.

Pas de baisers volés au détour d'un couloir, pas de regards tendres échangés durant les cours, une simple indifférence qu'ils perdaient dès qu'ils se retrouvaient le soir venu.

Cela avait duré plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où l'école avait été attaquée.

Draco avait réussi à prévenir l'attaque, et la mort de bien des élèves avait été évitée. Le combat avait été long et acharné, les blessés nombreux, et Harry avait enfin fait face.

La veille ils s'étaient fait une promesse, celle de vivre pour être enfin ensemble au grand jour...

"Je serai toujours là pour toi Draco", avait dit Harry.

Mais il n'avait pas tenu cette promesse...

Il avait certes survécu, mais pas ses souvenirs.

Et lorsque Draco était allé le voir, Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut et avait érigé un bouclier qui l'avait envoyé valser contre le mur. Il l'avait ensuite regardé et avait demandé:

"-Qui êtes-vous?"

Et pas une seule étincelle n'avait faire briller ses yeux verts qui d'habitude s'illuminaient dès qu'ils se retrouvaient.

Et Draco avait compris.

Il était sorti de la chambre, de l'hôpital, de la ville...

Il avait attendu quelques jours et était retourné à Sainte Mangouste. Mais une conversation surprise au détour d'un couloir l'avait dissuadé d'aller plus loin, Harry Potter était amnésique, complètement et irrémédiablement amnésique...

Et son coeur s'était brisé...

Il avait fui à nouveau mais sans aucune précaution cette fois, ce qui lui avait valu d'être arrêté et traduit en justice pour crimes de guerre. A ce moment là il s'en fichait, il ne voulait même plus vivre et il lui aurait été infiniment doux de recevoir le châtiment suprême du baiser d'un détraqueur.

Mais les détraqueurs avaient été éradiqués...

Et Dumbledore l'avait fait acquitter...

Et cela lui valait de se retrouver dans ce salon, dans cette ville immense et impersonnelle, mais qu'il aimait malgré tout, la vie y était si simple, pas comme là bas, dans ce monde qui l'avait rejeté...

Il lui avait fallu presque deux ans pour cesser d'avoir mal à en crever à la simple pensée de ce que lui avait ôté cette guerre, non pas ses biens, mais son coeur.

Et au moment où il pensait y être enfin parvenu, il revenait dans sa vie, plus beau que jamais.

Harry Potter était sa damnation...

Il devait reconnaître qu'il le possédait encore.

Car depuis lui, personne n'avait pu approcher de lui de façon intime. La seule fois avait été une terrible honte pour lui, il n'avait pu que gémir Son nom, et son amant d'un soir l'avait mal pris, très mal même...

Depuis il n'avait plus tenté de mettre personne dans son lit...

Il avait cru halluciner en Le voyant dans sa boutique quelques jours plus tôt...

Il avait senti ses cheveux se dresser comme lorsque quelqu'un le regardait avec trop d'insistance, et en se retournant il avait reçu le choc de sa vie. Harry s'était évanoui presque à ses pieds et il s'était précipité pour le soulever et le porter jusqu'à l'étage afin de l'allonger confortablement. La sensation de ce corps si familier contre lui avait été douloureusement étrange. Et puis ce jeune homme qui l'accompagnait avait commencé à lui parler de Harry.

Et il avait dit...

"- Vous pouvez l'aider, Draco, vous seul le pouvez."

Inexplicablement cette phrase l'avait mis en colère et il lui avait dit de s'en aller.

Harry s'était réveillé et une nouvelle fois il avait reçu le choc de leurs regards mêlés. Harry ne le reconnaissait pas, cela lui avait donné la force d'agir à nouveau comme le petit connard prétentieux qu'il n'avait plus été depuis des lustres.

Harry était parti avec son ami et s'était retourné, cette fois il n'avait pu cacher son chagrin, il espérait seulement que son ex amant ne veuille pas en savoir plus sur cette tristesse.

Il serait incapable de lui mentir.

Il vida son verre d'un trait.

L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et l'estomac, le lendemain il serait malade comme un chien, son foie délicat ne lui accordait que peu de répit, seules les potions qu'il ingérait quotidiennement le calmaient. Mais à cet instant, il préférait cette nausée que ce profond la être qui le déchirait.

"Oublie moi"...

Il avait dit cela, il le pensait, il valait mieux pour eux deux que Harry l'oublie...

Il avait une vie à présent. Il avait ce photographe exaspérant...

Il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Narcissa lui avait toujours dit que l'on ne pouvait oublier un amour profond, que même lorsque la tête oublie le coeur reste éveillé à ce sentiment. Draco l'avait crue, mais il ne croyait plus, car si ce maudit Survivant l'avait aimé autant qu'il l'avait dit, jamais il n'aurait pu l'oublier.

La bouteille était vide, et lui aussi...

Il sentit la nausée tordre son estomac en repensant à ce type qui squattait son salon de thé. Pierre Delormes...

Draco l'aurait trouvé vraiment charmant s'il n'avait pas été le compagnon de Harry Potter.

Un homme grand, brun, avec beaucoup de classe et de charisme...

Ca le tuait de se l'avouer mais Harry avait bien choisi.

Ceci dit, ces mains étrangères sur celui qu'il avait considéré comme sa propriété le hérissaient de dégoût.

Harry l'aimait-il?

Harry gémissait-il dans ses bras?

Harry venait-il en lui griffant les reins?

Lui même conservait avec fierté ces marques de griffures si souvent rouvertes... Pourtant il aurait pu aisément les faire disparaître mais il n'en avait pas eu envie, c'était la signature de son amant.

Une preuve physique et visible de la passion qui les avait unis.

Ce soir là, le téléphone continua de sonner dans le vide alors que Draco Malfoy s'écroulait dans son lit, délicieusement inconscient.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, les employés de la célèbre enseigne comprirent dès le matin que leur patron n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes...

Il était arrivé sans dire bonjour et le visage fermé.

Il avait ensuite failli écorcher vif le pauvre bougre qui avait osé lui demander comment il allait... Le message était très vite passé parmi le personnel. Aussi cette matinée fut exceptionnellement calme jusqu'à l'arrivée fracassante du photographe.

Draco était tranquillement en train de savourer son infusion de feuilles de menthe fraîches et de fleurs de camomille qu'il avait lui-même préparée lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment, le faisant sursauter et renverser le contenu de sa tasse sur sa chemise.

Il allait hurler au meurtre mais un grand rire l'interrompit. Pierre Delormes se tenait devant lui, plus charmeur que jamais et visiblement d'excellente humeur... Quasiment un blasphème dans ce bureau où chacun était tenu de s'accorder avec l'humeur du boss.

"- Excusez-moi... Je suis confus, vraiment, je venais vous dire bonjour mais la porte m'a échappé des mains." dit l'intrus avec un sourire doux.

Draco le toisa un instant, mais l'effet de son célèbre regard aux propriétés pétrifiantes fut gâché par une nouvelle attaque de nausée...

Il ne vomissait jamais mais ces douleurs abdominales lui pourrissaient la vie, notamment en raison de son stress chronique.

"- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien." constata le photographe d'un air concerné après avoir refermé la porte.

"- Je ne suis pas bien, en effet. Maintenant j'ai du travail, alors veuillez me laisser seul." rétorqua le blond.

L'autre ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et alla ramasser la tasse qui gisait au sol. Il la posa et en prit une autre qu'il remplit avec ce qui restait d'infusion dans la théière.

"- Je suppose que c'est une recette miracle pour les lendemains de cuites."

Draco le regarda avec suspicion...

Comment ce crétin pouvait-il savoir autant de choses?

"- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude de ces matins-là. J'ai souvent récupéré des amis dans le même état que vous."

Le blond soupira... Il désespérait de se découvrir si transparent.

"- Je voudrais que cela reste entre nous, Monsieur Delormes." dit-il simplement avant de prendre une gorgée de la boisson chaude.

"- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Pierre, tout le monde le fait. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Je suis quand même curieux... Qui a pu vous faire tant de mal pour que vous vous rendiez malade de cette façon?"

Perspicace en plus.

"- Cela ne regarde que moi, Pierre. Mes affaires de coeur ne vous concernent en rien."

Le message sembla passer, le photographe sourit avant de se lever.

"- Si vous voulez en parler, je suis là." lança-t-il avant de franchir la porte.

Draco grogna pour la forme... Ce type se prenait pour son ami. Heureusement pour lui ses commanditaires avaient les bons arguments financiers sinon il l'aurait forcé à remballer tout sa fatras avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire "cheese!". Parce qu'en plus il lui imposait la présence de mannequins qui paradaient toute la journée en petite tenue sous ses yeux et lui faisaient de l'oeil. Il avait remis à leur place trois de ces femelles et depuis il avait eu une paix royale.

De toutes façons il préférait les hommes, cela avait toujours été ainsi, même Pansy l'avait su dès le départ et entre eux il n'y avait jamais eu que du vent et une grande complicité qu'ils conservaient encore à ce jour.

La jeune femme était d'ailleurs en couple avec son meilleur ami Blaise et ils envisageaient même le mariage, comme quoi tout pouvait arriver, même un Zabini avec la corde au cou.

Draco pesta contre les pauvres cons de photographes qui entraient sans frapper tout en ôtant sa chemise tâchée. Il adorait cette chemise, comme il adorait tous ses vêtements. Heureusement il avait des rechanges dans l'armoire de la salle de bains qui jouxtait son bureau.

Un petit confort qu'il n'avait pu se refuser...

Il allait enfiler sa chemise propre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, bien que plus doucement.

"- Au fait... Wow!" fut tout ce que le photographe put dire devant un Draco Malfoy torse nu.

"- Content que vous appréciiez la vue, mais la prochaine fois que vous entrez sans autorisation, vous pourrez aller vous chercher un autre local pour vos photos minables!" s'exclama le blond.

Loin de se démonter, Pierre entra.

"- Dites, vous n'avez jamais pensé à être mannequin?" demanda-t-il en le détaillant de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ses hanches fines et son torse aux muscles finement définis.

"- Aucune envie de me montrer à poil, merci." rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Une exclamation de surprise le fit se retourner.

"- Quoi encore?"

"- Vous avez un très joli tatouage... Je suis un peu surpris de voir ce dessin sur vous c'est tout..." balbutia l'autre en se tordant les mains, visiblement nerveux.

Le tatouage...

Bien sûr, encore une lubie de Harry ce dessin qu'ils arboraient tous les deux.

"Tu ne trouves pas ça joli? Un lion et un serpent enlacés, un peu comme nous..." lui avait-il dit en souriant.

Ils se l'étaient mutuellement apposé au même endroit sur l'un comme sur l'autre: l'omoplate droite. Il aurait du savoir que ce type avait vu celui de Harry.

"- Ah bon?" demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

"- Oui... Harry en a un aussi. Il ne veut pas vraiment que je le voies, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder pendant qu'il dormait."

Draco enfila finalement sa chemise. Il se dit qu'il serait peut être intéressant de savoir comment était Harry à présent. Avait-il beaucoup changé?

"- Il ne veut pas?" s'enquit-il doucement en tentant de prendre un air innocent et curieux.

Qui fonctionna à merveille.

"- Non. Harry est un garçon très timide. Il refuse que je le voie nu, je crois qu'il est très complexe par certaines cicatrices. Oh, je ne lui ai rien demandé mais je pense qu'il a beaucoup souffert étant jeune."

Etant un Serpentard dans l'âme, Draco poursuivit.

"- Vous êtes pourtant un homme compréhensif, non? Comment cela se fait-il qu'il reste autant sur la défensive?"

L'autre prit un air contrit.

"- Je l'aime beaucoup, mais il est très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se satisfaire. Peut-être que vous allez me trouver un peu bizarre si je vous parle de ma vie sexuelle, Monsieur Malfoy, mais Harry refuse tout contact trop intime." avoua-t-il.

Draco sentit un poids lui être ôté de la poitrine.

"- Oui, je comprends." dit-il en continuant à se réjouir intérieurement.

"- Je savais que vous étiez un homme qui comprendrait. Peut-être me ferez vous l'honneur de dîner avec moi un soir prochain."

Un dîner...

Il avisa alors le regard concupiscent de son vis à vis.

"- Un dîner?"

"- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup que nous fassions plus ample connaissance." répondit Pierre en lui lançant une oeillade lascive.

"- Je vais y penser, merci Pierre."

Ce dernier se leva et s'en alla non sans s'être retourné une dernière fois afin de lui offrir son sourire le plus séducteur.

Draco resta assis dans son fauteuil pendant dix bonnes minutes en tentant de digérer ce qui venait de se passer... Le petit ami de Harry lui faisait des propositions...

Accessoirement, Harry était cocu...

Et Harry refusait de coucher avec cette raclure (ce qui était une excellente nouvelle).

Et cette enflure le voulait!

Il lui fallait une autre cuite, et de toute urgence...

Il décrocha son téléphone et appela la seule personne qui pourrait l'accompagner dans sa course à l'ivresse...

"- Allo... Pansy chérie? C'est moi..."

**oOo**

"The Factory" était la boîte sorcière la plus branchée de Paris et le rendez vous des fêtards. L'endroit était sans cesse bondé et les videurs ne laissaient passer que ceux qui avaient le style recommandé, ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une tenue aussi branchée que la boîte elle même... Surtout les samedis où chacun voulait s'amuser.

Tous ceux qui avaient la chance d'y entrer ne pouvaient que tomber sous le charme de l'atmosphère à la fois festive, permissive et délicieusement feutrée qui y régnait, le décor y était pour beaucoup.

Située dans les sous terrains de la ville lumière, elle était décorée avec un goût sûr, mêlant tentures de velours ancien et acier, ainsi que des plates formes de verre pour les danseurs qui voulaient être vus.

Draco n'avait jamais pénétré cet antre de la débauche, même s'il en avait eu les meilleurs échos de ses rares relations sorcières Parisiennes, et il s'avouait curieux. Pansy avait sauté de joie lorsqu'il l'avait appelée et avait débarqué dans le demi heure qui avait suivi afin de le traîner dans les magasins. Il lui fallait selon ses dires une tenue sexy.

Il se sentait d'ailleurs assez mal à l'aise ainsi exposé, il avait plus l'habitude des costumes moldus qu'il portait pour travailler ou bien des robes amples qu'il avait conservées.

Même si le pantalon de cuir mettait ses longues jambes en valeur, il trouvait que le tee shirt moulant qui allait avec ne couvrait pas assez ses fesses. D'ailleurs il aurait sans doutes des bleus le lendemain à force de se les faire pincer.

Quelle idée stupide...

Il se retrouvait accoudé au bar avec un cocktail multicolore à portée de la main dans un endroit certes magnifique mais où il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Il ne se sentait plus à sa place au milieu des sorciers... Lui, un Sang Pur, c'était vraiment le comble!

"- Allons, Dray, ne fais pas cette tête! On est là pour s'amuser!" lui hurla Pansy au dessus de la musique.

Il lui renvoya un regard assassin.

"- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas." ordonna-t-elle.

"- J'ai vu Harry hier." avoua-t-il.

"- Et alors? Il se souvient?" demanda-t-elle.

Pansy et Blaise avaient été ses seuls confidents, ils l'avaient ramassé à le petite cuiller après sa sortie de prison et avant son exil, ils l'avaient même visité chez Arthus.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

"- Je suppose que ma tête lui dit vaguement quelque chose mais il ne semble pas se rappeler."

Compréhensive elle le prit dans ses bras.

"- Ca va aller." lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il se détacha d'elle et réussit à sourire.

Il allait la remercier lorsque des cris de joie les firent se retourner.

Un groupe de jeunes gens semblait fêter quelque chose, ils occupaient l'un des carrés privés.

Le barman s'approcha de Draco pour lui demander s'il voulait autre chose et en entendant ce vacarme fit la moue.

"- Ces étudiants sont incapables de se tenir." grommela-t-il.

"- C'est une soirée étudiante?" demanda Pansy.

"- Pas spécialement, mais ils fêtent les résultats d'un examen. J'espère que ce soir il n'y aura pas de dégâts. Ceux là semblent plus calmes que les étudiants en droit magique, ce sont les futurs médicomages."

Draco observait la joyeuse tablée.

Ils semblaient tous regroupés autour d'une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, la félicitant, l'embrassant.

Il remarqua alors cet étrange jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui accompagnait Harry lorsqu'il s'était évanoui.

Celui-ci paraissait heureux mais restait tranquillement assis, observant avec amusement ses camarades plus enthousiastes.

Au bout d'un long moment de congratulations diverses et bruyantes, le groupe décida qu'il était temps d'aller se déhancher sur la piste de danse.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il Le vit...

La personne que les autres étouffaient sous les félicitations était nulle autre que Harry Potter, le Survivant sans mémoire.

Il était plus beau encore que les autres fois. Vêtu d'un jean délavé et extrêmement moulant décoré de chaînes et autres pièces de tissus dépareillées, d'un haut blanc et savamment décoiffée, le jeune étudiant semblait s'amuser comme un fou et surtout il était visiblement saoul.

Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'au centre de la piste et se mit à danser sur le rythme sensuel d'une chanson à la mode. Draco bavait littéralement.

Lui avait déjà dansé avec Harry de cette façon. Il n'appréciait pas ce gens qui se collaient à lui sans pudeur, profitant de son ivresse pour le tripoter.

Sans même en avoir conscience il quitta son tabouret et alla droit vers son ex amant.

Harry était dos à lui et dansait tout contre une fille.

Un seul regard glacial et la fille déserta, Draco se colla contre son dos, captant ainsi sa chaleur.

Le son de la musique, leurs deux corps réunis, rien d'autre n'était nécessaire à son bonheur en cet instant... Et peut-être n'aurait-il pas du boire ce sixième cocktail finalement.

Parce que ses neurones et sa conscience avaient joyeusement déserté, le laissant seul avec son désir.

Ses mains prenaient toutes les libertés et flattaient les hanches du brun qui avait l'air d'apprécier ce traitement.

Puis la chanson changea, laissant place aux notes plus sensuelles d'une musique latino. Et leurs deux corps s'épousèrent plus encore, gagnés par la musique.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face mais ne sembla pas surpris, comme s'il savait déjà qui le tenait aussi étroitement. De façon experte il glissa l'une de ses jambes entre celle du blond déjà incendié par ses mouvements et colla son entrejambe contre sa cuisse tout en ondulant lascivement.

Leurs deux regards ne se quittaient pas, leurs mouvements étaient sensuels, si sensuels que plusieurs danseurs autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtes pour les observer.

Et Draco ne pensait pas, il ne pensait plus...

Il ne pouvait que se noyer dans cet océan vert qui l'obsédait jusque dans ses rêves...

Et il se surprit à prier Merlin pour que cette chanson ne finisse jamais...

Mais elle se termina...

Sur ces mots qu'il se sentit obligé de suivre tel un ordre...

"Suavemente, besa me..."

Il l'embrassa, captura ses lèvres, prit en otage sa langue...

Ces lèvres ne l'avaient pas oublié, il en était sûr, elles jouaient si bien avec les siennes, comme autrefois...

Mais comme tout rêve, celui ci prit fin et il se sépara du brun, presque à regret, sa conscience avait choisi un bien mauvais moment pour revenir le tourmenter...

Draco lâcha donc le jeune homme et tourna les talons aussi vite qu'il le put.

Pansy ne fut pas difficile à retrouver, elle était toujours accoudée au bar, tranquillement en train de siroter son verre de coca cola (elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool pour soutenir Blaise qui avait été alcoolique après la fin de la guerre).

"- On peut dire que tu oublies vite ton cher Harry, toi, c'est qui ce demi-dieu à qui tu viens de rouler la pelle du siècle?" fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil coquin.

"- Mais c'est Harry." répondit simplement le blond en attrapant sa veste.

La jeune femme se pencha pour mieux voir.

"- Oh putain! Il est devenu à croquer, l'amnésique. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu crèves de lui depuis deux ans..."

"- Rends moi un service Pansy chérie..."

"- Tout ce que tu veux Drakichou d'amour..."

"- Fermes la. Je m'en vais, tu retrouveras bien ton chemin, il y a une salle pour partir par cheminette." lâcha-t-il en tournant les talons.

Et il sortit de la boîte presque en courant.

**oOo**

Une fois à l'air libre, il inspira profondément afin de se dégriser un peu... Les cocktails sorciers pouvaient être de vrais cercueils par moments, surtout lorsque l'on savait que dans chacun il y avait une quantité plus ou moins importante d'absinthe...

La fée verte avait toujours été l'alcool le plus prisé chez les sorciers, et pouvait encore être consommé légalement. Draco n'étant plus habitué à ce monde, il ne s'étonnait pas d'être plus vite grisé que les autres.

_Quelle déchéance_, pensa-t-il en riant de sa propre bêtise.

"- C'était donc là que tu te cachais beau blond." dit une voix rauque derrière lui.

Draco sursauta et se retourna.

Devant lui, toujours aussi sexy, et toujours aussi éméché se tenait Harry Potter.

"- Tu ne dis rien? Pourtant on vient de partager un moment sympa ensemble, non?" continua le brun en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il aurait bien voulu parler, mais cette fois c'était sa voix qui s'était fait la malle...

Il se contenta de reculer mais son dos ne tarda pas à rencontrer un mur. Et Harry avançait toujours... Jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et que son souffle ne balaye son visage.

Encore une fois, la fabuleuse conscience Malfoyenne profita d'un court circuit pour aller faire un tour, le court circuit étant lui même dû à une main brûlante posée sur son entrejambe déjà bien éveillé depuis cette danse.

"- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie..." susurra le brun à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Il ne pouvait pas dire cela, il ne pouvait que gémir pitoyablement à cause de cette main qui s'était mise à le caresser et de cette bouche qui faisait il ne savait quoi au lobe de son oreille...

Alors il gémit pitoyablement contre ce mur, dans cette ruelle sordide...

"- Tu me veux, hein?" demanda Harry en cessant ses caresses.

"- Oui." répondit Draco d'une voix tremblante.

"- Alors emmène moi chez toi, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça contre un mur en plein mois de décembre."

Draco fit alors ce qui lui était demandé et transplana avec Harry.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où un feu brûlait, il avait été ensorcelé pour brûler tout l'hiver.

Mais Harry ne regarda même pas la pièce, il vérifia simplement que le canapé se trouvait bien derrière le blond et poussa ce dernier dedans avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses et de l'embrasser tel un affamé.

Draco eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi son ex petit ami agissait ainsi avant que ses fonctions cérébrales ne livrent place à d'autres fonctions...

Les mains du brun voyageaient sur sa peau, la mettaient à nu avec passion. Ses propres mains n'étaient pas en reste, elles eurent tôt fait d'ôter ce haut blanc bien trop encombrant et se posèrent ensuite sur les fesses musclées de celui qui le chevauchait.

Il se leva du canapé et Harry, bien que surpris par la manoeuvre, noua ses jambes autour se sa taille et se laissa emporter jusqu'à la chambre. Draco le déposa doucement sur le lit aux couvertures bordeaux et s'allongea sur lui avant de reprendre ses lèvres, mais cette fois avec douceur, presque avec dévotion...

Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir retrouver Harry.

_Mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui_... souffla sa conscience qui revenait à nouveau en force.

Et s'il s'en fichait?

Et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait, il avait une nuit pour rattraper deux ans de manque...

Et en plus Harry avait l'air on ne peut plus enthousiaste, il ondulait sous lui et le caressait, s'attardant sur le creux de ses reins, y laissant de nouvelles marques...

_Et demain, que se passera-t-il? _

Le lendemain...

Le lendemain Harry s'éveillerait dans son lit, après une nuit de débauche et il...

Il ferait quoi? Il lui sauterait au cou en lui avouant qu'il l'aimait?

Non, il le traiterait de profiteur...

Et Draco Malfoy n'était pas un profiteur, il avait toujours pris ses amants consentants et sobres, pas ivres morts comme semblait l'être le survivant...

Avec difficultés, il s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'ancien Gryffondor, s'attirant un gémissement de protestation...

"- Tu ne veux plus?" demanda Harry avec un regard surpris.

Draco sourit et lui caressa la joue.

"- Si, bien sûr. Mais je crois que ce soir il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal."

"- Mais..."

"- Harry! Reste dormir ici, nous parlerons demain si tu veux. De toutes façons il faudra bien en passer par là."

Le brun fronça les sourcils, peinant à comprendre le sens de ces paroles.

"- Je crois que je devrais dormir, en effet." fit-il en se tenant la tête.

"- Oui, je te préparerai une potion demain matin."

"- Tu dors avec moi?"

Le regard vert s'était fait suppliant.

"- Tu veux que je dormes avec toi?"

"- Oui."

Alors sans plus discuter Draco retira son pantalon et se coucha entre las draps, invitant Harry à faire de même.

Le brun l'imita et alla se blottir dans ses bras.

Dans la douce chaleur qui l'entourait il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer, et entre le sommeil et l'éveil il dit une dernière phrase qui pétrifia Draco...

"- Je savais que tu reviendrais, mon ange..."

oOo

Jamais Draco n'avait pensé avant cette nuit là qu'il existait pire douleur que celle d'un doloris lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Au matin et après une nuit de veille à serrer contre lui le corps abandonné au sommeil de Harry, il s'avoua que finalement, la souffrance mentale était bien plus terrible que la douleur physique.

Son esprit n'avait pas pu trouver le repos, les pensées avaient afflué, il avait combattu de toutes ses forces ses hormones qui exigeaient qu'il prenne ce qui lui était si gracieusement offert, qu'il satisfasse son désir, qu'il se perde dans les abîmes du plaisir que seul cet homme avait pu lui procurer.

Mais il avait résisté...

Et des cernes violets témoignaient de ses efforts.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se détacher de l'étreinte possessive de l'ancien Gryffondor qui ne voulait pas lâcher sa bouillotte.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à la contemplation du brun étendu de tout son long au milieu du lit. Son visage était détendu, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes comme sur un soupir... Il était tel que Draco l'avait vu lors de leur dernier éveil ensemble: beau et vulnérable, infiniment désirable dans son apparent innocence...

Mais Harry n'était pas vraiment une personne innocente. Cela avait beaucoup surpris Draco lors des premiers temps de leur relation, il arrivait même très régulièrement que lui se retrouve à l'état de petite chose haletante et tremblante sous les mains brûlantes du soi disant "Saint Potter».

Harry avait-il changé?

Ou était-il toujours celui qui cachait si bien son jeu?

Il se posait tant de questions...

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas à lui que Harry répondrait, ce serait à cette larve de photographe Moldu...

Il soupira en se levant, il devait préparer une potion pour la gueule de bois que ne manquerait pas d'avoir Harry dès son réveil.

Il s'activa quelques instants dans la cuisine, jettant les herbes nécessaires à la potion dans le petit chaudron qu'il utilisait d'habitude. Etrangement, il ne pensait jamais à préparer cette potion pour lui même, il préférait passer des heures à se tordre de douleur plutôt que de se soigner...

Ou peut-être simplement qu'il refusait d'en faire pour une autre personne que pour Harry, sa dernière préparation datait de Poudlard. Ce soir là son amant s'était enivré avec tout ce qui lui était tombé sous la main, juste pour essayer avait-il dit. Draco l'avait récupéré sur le pas de sa porte complètement ivre. Il avait du le porter jusqu'au lit et lui faire avaler de force cette potion.

Cela restait un bon souvenir malgré tout, il avait eu pour la première fois l'impression que Harry dépendait de lui affectivement parlant.

Avant, il avait toujours pensé être le plus dépendant des deux.

Un bruit de chute coupa le fil de ses pensées. Harry devait être réveillé s'il se référait aux jurons qui provenaient de la chambre.

Draco versa un peu de potion dans un grand verre et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il aurait éclaté de rire si la situation n'avait pas été si étrange...

Harry Potter, Survivant de son Etat et héro du monde sorcier tentait de s'habiller le plus vite possible, ou du moins il avait tenté de le faire, ce qui avait lamentablement échoué, vu qu'il se retrouvait étendu sur le sol, saucissonné efficacement par le drap qu'il avait maintenu autour de lui et son pantalon certes très sexy mais beaucoup trop serré pour que son propriétaire puisse envisager de l'enfiler à la va vite...

Et le héro pestait en tirant sur le drap, avec pour seul résultat celui de se ligoter encore plus.

Draco eut pitié. Il posa le verre sur la commode et tira sur le pantalon, libérant les jambes du brun dans un premier temps, puis sur le drap.

Harry se dégagea et leva les yeux avec crainte, il avait visiblement oublié la soirée de la veille...

Et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'il reconnut le blond qui le faisait face.

"- Merde!" lâcha-t-il.

Draco sourit. Au moins Harry n'avait pas renoncé à ses "bonnes manières"...

"- Tu l'as dit, Potter."

"- Je...euh..." balbutia-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

"- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude de profiter des gens lorsqu'ils sont saouls. Et puis en toute honnêteté, si nous avions couché ensemble, je pense que tu t'en souviendrais..."

Draco adorait la façon que Harry avait de rougir, car Harry avait toujours été très gêné à l'idée de parler de sexe, même si au lit rien ne lui faisait peur, en parler le rendait toujours nerveux et honteux.

Comme prévu le brun rougit considérablement et lui lança un regard empli de défi.

"- Ah oui? Et comment je le saurais?" demanda-t-il.

"- Facile... As-tu des courbatures?"

"- Non..."

"- Des fourmis dans les jambes?"

"- Non, mais..."

"- Pas de 'mais', si tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est que tu n'as pas eu de relation avec moi, c'est tout. Maintenant bois ça et rejoins moi au salon."

Draco lui désigna le verre qui attendait sagement sur la commode et sortit avant de perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois.

oOo

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry fit son entrée dans le salon, l'air un peu mieux réveillé et vêtu de son jean moulant qu'il avait apparemment réussi à enfiler. Il se saisit de son haut que Draco avait posé à son intention sur le dossier du canapé, l'enfila et prit place dans un fauteuil en face de ce dernier.

"- Ta tête va mieux?" demanda Draco sans le regarder.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face, il ne se sentait pas vraiment la force de le faire dans la clarté du jour qui envahissait la pièce...

"- Oui... Merci. Je voudrais vous remercier."

"- Je pense que tu peux me tutoyer maintenant, ce serait un peu bizarre de rester si formel face à une personne que tu as pris pour ton ours en peluche toute la nuit." répondit narquoisement le bond en gardant son regard rivé à la fenêtre.

"- Justement... J'ai une question à vous... à te poser."

"- Je t'en prie, vas-y."

"- Pourquoi fais tu cela?"

"- Quoi donc?"

"- Pourquoi être comme ça avec moi... je veux dire... tu n'as pas l'air de m'apprécier et pourtant tu n'as rien fait hier soir. Pourquoi?"

Cette question...

Lui même se la posait...

La réponse était là, si simple et pourtant si compliquée...

Son regard délavé quitta la fenêtre pour se fixer à celui bien trop vert, brûlant de questions, mais si vide de cette étincelle...

Et malgré lui, malgré le fait qu'il se soit interdit de prononcer ces mots...

Draco répondit.

"- En souvenir de nous..."

Simplement parce que lui se souvenait.

A suivre…

**Note de Artoung** : Qui a dit « oh non pas encore elle ! » ? Allez dénoncez-vous ! Ha on fait moins les malins ! On reste silencieux ! Je sais que vous voulez la suite de ce chapitre. Comme j'ai des indics partout j'aurais pu la trouver (la subtiliser discrètement à BadAngel) et vous la donner mais comme on critique mes sublimes annotations et bien je n'en ferais rien et il vous faudra attendre le bon vouloir de l'auteur ! Sur ce je vous laisse et je vais arrêter de pourrir le groove de l'empereur (autrement dit le chapitre de baddy) et je vais vaquer au loin.

Bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis à Baddy!

Ps : si vous pouviez ne pas lui parler de mes « notes » dans vos reviews ça m'arrangerait, comme ça peut être qu'elle ne verra jamais toutes les conneries que j'ai mis et peut être que je resterais en vie.

Ma survie dépend de vous ! Vous ne m'avez pas vu et pas entendu (et pas lu non plus petits canailloux). (ça restera notre petit secret).

Bizz…(artoung qui s'en va sur la pointe des pieds)


	3. Reminiscences

_Bady défonce la porte d'un coup de pied, elle tient dans sa main une touffe de cheveux bruns._

Bonjour à tous!

Me voilà ravie de vous retrouver tous, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais les contraintes de la vie ainsi que la conjoncture (_cherche dans le dico ce que ça veut dire... soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'elle a parlé comme une intello_) m'ont forcée à rester loin de vous et privée de mon précieux ordinateur, je remercie d'ailleurs le service après vente pour son efficacité insi que le transporteur pour n'avoir pas été en retard... Et non je ne suis pas ironique (ou alors si peu...).

J'ai appris qu'il s'était passé de bien étranges choses sur le second chapitre de cette fiction (_regarde d'un air triomphant la touffe de cheveux qu'elle tient encore dans sa main_). Mais très chers amis, comme on dit souvent: "faute avouée est à moitié perdonnée", et Artoung mon amie, que dis-je... Ma fée! Artoung donc, a elle même avoué ses méfaits et afin de se faire pardonner, m'a lu au téléphone vos reviews.

Donc au lieu de la scalper complètement, je lui ai juste coupé une touffe de cheveux, niark! Je sais, j'aurais pu m'en prendre à ses doigts mais j'ai pensé d'abord égoistement... Comment écrirait-elle ses merveilleuses histoires sans ses petits doigts, hein?

Bon, ceci dit, je passe aux grands mercis!

Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos commentaires sur le second chapitre, et je vais répondre à vos interrogations, prenez donc le temps de tout lire, qui sait?

**Point crucial**! J'ai complètement oublié, et c'est impardonnable, de vous dire que cette fiction ne comporte que trois chapitres (plus un bonus promis à Zoo, qui a des idées dingues par moments, et moi je suis encore pire parce que je les écrit!), celui-ci sera le dernier, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur, mais à mon avis, si vous avez bien tout suivi, je crois que vous retrouverez certains éléments ici.

Vous avez été très nombreux à me dire que j'abordais bien le sujet de l'amnésie, je suis contente que vous aimiez ma façon de voir les choses, étant moi-même une amnésique chronique (on appelle cela le syndrôme de poisson rouge, lol!) je ne pouvais que faire une chose qui allait dans ce sens, mais je vous rassure, Harry est sur le bon chemin, il me semble avoir vu ça quelque part plus bas...

Je sais que les réponses aux reviews sont interdites mais je me dois tout de même de répondre à certaines, au moins pour le sujet...

Alors pour faire court; merci à:

**Vif d'or** (je sais que tu adore me lire, je t'adore aussi, rien de mieux qu'un peu de chaleur canadienne lol, en passant, profites donc pour relire ce chapitre, j'ai fait des ajots, hi hi hi!), **Just-lulu**, **onarluca**,** zaika**, **BlackPearl **(ne sois pas si triste de ne pas avoir encore aimé, je pense que ça viendra en temps voulu, je disais pareil fut un temps, et à présent je suis heureuse de pouvoir mettre tous ces sentiments en mots. Les dieux de la fic ne veillent pas sur moi je pense, ils ont un peu peur, je suis plutôt du côté obscur de la force, mdr!), **Dop**, **lily's flower** (je suis toujours dans mon droit, ptdr! merci pour ton pardon...), **Flory Wess** (Draco ne crache pas, il extériorise, hé, hé, hé! Je te laisse vérifier...),** Mily Black**, **lunny**, **Jess HDH** (mdr ta review! je vois bien que c'est fait au fur et à mesure, je crois que c'est ma favorite, si tu fais un truc encore mieux je crois que je vais faire des folies, lol!), **tête de noeud** (bon appétit, mdr! je te conseille de rester tranquille il y a un peu d'acidité cette fois ;-p),** Griselle**, **Llily B** (relève toi donc, la fin est... je te laisse voir, niark!), **slydawn** (suis toute émue, hi hi hi!merci!),** Quiproquo** (je te permet, très chère, tu as bien le droit de m'appeler ainsi toi la petite veinarde de bêta de Artoung! je comprends tout a fait que tu n'aies pas pensé à reviewer le premier chapitre, je ne pense jamais à reviewer non plus, sniouf!mais ça m'a fait tout de même plaisir, merci!), **Tiffany Shin, Oxaline, Kain, Bliblou, Vert emeraude, Mimi Maxwell-Chang, Samaeltwigg** (vulgaire, meuh non enfin... je suis bien pire quand je bosse, même mon chef s'en va quand je m'énerve, ptdr! et je suis honorée d'être ta première review après le film, merci à toi!), **crystal d'avalon, Lovely A, jouzetsuka, Ichy-chan** et **Kira-303**.

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, j'ai surtout une énorme flemme de taper les RARs individuelles, lol!

Parce que le score est à ce jour de: Biscotte: 1, Bady: 0...

Alors d'un point de vue plus général, il m'a semblé voir que peu de gens aimaient Pierre, pourtant c'est un garçon très sympathique (si, si, c'est vrai...), beau et sensible (euh...). Bon, pour ne pas griller le suspence insoutenable de la fin, je vais simplement dire que Pierre aura son retour de manivelle, et peu le comprendront mais ce ne sont pas tous les canards qui ont du magré (cest pas clair pour vous je le sens, demandez donc à Zoo, ptdr!).

Et enfin, avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, deux derniers remerciements:

A** Zoomalfoy**: SCRONCHEUH! Tu es la grâce incarnée et ton ordre est le plus grand des ordres (désordre? lol, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!) Je suis heureuse pur Sucub, cette fille me manque et ses écrits, hummmmmmmmmmm! Oui, Pierre est bien là, je l'ai même spécifié! tu verras c'est dans les rajouts que je me jurais de faire entre deux boîtes de biscottes, ptdr! Merci à toi pour ce magnifique défi, je te promets d'essayer de ma botter le train pour finir le os de nowel avant...euh... Nowel, justement, mais celui ci aussi risque d'être d'une longueur déprimante, je ne sais décidément pas être légère, sniouf! Bisous ma belle et que le Clex soit avec toi!

A **Artoung:** Chtite fée! Boudiou que ta review me fait plaisir! Plus que ça, même! je suis très contente que tu aies empêché à ma personne un lynchage en règle en publiant le chapitre deux et à présent nous sommes quittes, tu as des cheveux en moins et si tu le désire je possède une tondeuse, tu ressembleras ainsi à Lex, mouahahahahahaaaaaa! Merci d'être ma fée, merci d'être là, si si, même avec ton chat sur les genoux et ton bonnet étoilé tu es une fée (où est donc la bouteille de liqueur de derrière les fagots, hein? Je te ramènerai du brûlot pour qu'on teste ça tiens!). Je te fais aussi de gros bisous et à très bientôt (tiens c'est bientôt Nowel ;-p).

Voilà, une note d'auteur qui s'apparente à un roman mais que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas et je suis d'humeur gaie (fin de semaine oblige lol!).

**Avertissement**: Attention ce chapitre contient un lemon, ou si vous préférez, une scène brûlante avec acte sexuel abouti entre deux personnages (je ne vous dis pas lesquels, vous verrez bien, lol!), donc ceux qui ne sont pas fans de ce genre de scènes sont priés de la survoler, merci!

(dernière chose: je m'aperçois à l'instant que le logiciel de correction automatique n'est pas encore réinstallé, il se peut donc que certaines fautes aient échappé à ma vigilance, je vous prie de m'en excuser...)

Sans plus de bla bla je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Part. 3: **

**Réminiscences**.

* * *

Serait-il possible qu'il ait mal compris ces paroles? 

Serait-il possible qu'au contraire elles aient le sens qu'il voulait leur donner?

_"En souvenir de nous..."_

Des mots lourds de sens.

Bien trop pour sa raison.

Il avait passé les deux derniers jours dans un brouillard épais, simplement guidé par cette voix rauque et triste qui lui avait demandé de l'oublier.

Il avait eu cette confirmation tant recherchée, Draco Malfoy et lui s'étaient connus, et même plutôt bien connus... Car ne dit-on pas que ceux qui nous connaissent le mieux sont nos ennemis?

Cependant cette supplication l'avait hanté...

Lui qui se battait déjà pour retrouver un semblant de mémoire...

Draco Malfoy lui avait demandé de l'oublier, encore une fois.

Il avait passé une nuit blanche à chercher encore et encore dans la brume de son cerveau ce qui avait tant pu blesser cet homme si beau.

Mais rien...

Le lendemain il n'atait pas allé en cours, de toutes façons il savait que rien d'important ne serait au programme sauf les résultats d'un examen. Mais cet examen il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise.

Il avait reçu la visite de Pierre, il n'avait pas ouvert, il ne voulait pas le voir, il n'avait pas eu envie d'entendre ses mots trop doux pour son humeur, ni de sentir ses mains sur sa peau.

Puis Gabriel était arrivé, mais lui avait carrément forcé la porte. Etonnant comme ce frêle jeune homme pouvait se montrer fort par moments.

Etonnante aussi sa capacité à entraîner les gens dans la débauche la plus complète.

Car malgré ses airs angéliques, Gabriel n'était pas vraiment l'ange que l'on croyait, même si il en portait le nom.

Il avait réussi à lui arracher les mots qu'il refusait de dire, à savoir un discours confus sur ses sentiments et sa frustration de ne pouvoir mettre un nom dessus.

Et enfin, il lui avait servi à boire. Un alcool fort qui l'avait mis de meilleure humeur. Et le téléphone avait sonné, les invitant à une soirée en boîte.

Et à partir de là tout était devenu très flou pour Harry.

Il ne souvenait très vaguement de ses camarades qui le serraient à l'étouffer, puis de la musique et d'une fille qui partait en courrant presque tandis que contre son dos se collait un corps brûlant.

Juste des bribes lui revenaient de cette danse, de ce corps contre lequel il s'était senti bien, chez lui.

Et de la perte de cette chaleur lorsque le blond l'avait laissé en plan.

Puis de son désir de le retrouver, son envie d'avoir un autre baiser.

Et puis le salon, la chambre, le lit...

La fin de la soirée demeurait extrêmement floue.

Mais l'essentiel était là: il avait courru après Draco Malfoy, la honte le submergea.

Le blond le regardait toujours avec cette expression indéfinissable sur son visage pâle et fatigué, il semblait n'avoir pas dormi.

Lui au contraire se sentait plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis deux ans. Etait-ce dû à la présence de cet homme?

"- Parle moi de 'nous'... s'il te plaît." dit-il à mi voix.

La blond eut un sourire amer.

"- Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire que tu saches." rétorqua-t-il.

"- Mais je veux savoir! C'est mon passé aussi! Il faut que je saches pourquoi je me sens si mal. Pousquoi je me sens mieux depuis que je suis ici..."

Harry plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, il avait parlé sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

Son coeur avait parlé tout seul.

Les yeux gris étaient agrandis par la surprise, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

"- Je suis désolé, je crois que je devrais partir." finit par dire Harry en se levant.

Il marcha vers la porte mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, une main enserrant son poignet le retint.

Draco s'était levé et le retenait.

"- Attends..." souffla ce dernier.

Et Harry attendit, pétrifié par la nervosité qui émanait du blond. Il tremblait littéralement et semblait ne pas pouvoir parler.

Finalement au lieu de parler il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, un simple effleurement mais qui fit bondir le coeur de Harry dans sa poitrine.

"- Passe ce soir à la boutique si tu veux parler."

Juste un murmure, presque inaudible, avait franchi ces lèvres douces. Mais Harry avait entendu, comme il avait saisi une sorte de résignation dans le ton.

Il allait avoir des réponses, enfin...

Et un espoir de retrouver une partie de lui que seule cette personne avait connue.

Pas cette partie que tout le monde connaissait, pas le "Survivant", mais juste Harry.

**oOo**

Pourquoi le temps se jouait-il des gens?

Les pendules avançaient toujours soit trop vite, soit trop lentement selon son désir de voir arriver la fin de cette journée ou au contraire de ne la voir jamais finir.

Il pouvait bien se maudire pour avoir laisser échapper ces mots, mais rien n'y changerait, ils étaient sortis, et Harry allait réclamer son passé... Leur passé.

Et lui allait encore devoir se le remémorer pour lui en parler...

La seule chose positive dans cette journée définitivement déprimante était l'humeur de ce photographe. L'homme était arrivé de très mauvaise humeur, il semblait être frustré d'une chose, quant à savoir laquelle, il suffisait à Draco de se souvenir que c'était dans ses bras à lui qu'avait dormi Harry...

S'il lui était resté ne serait-ce qu'une once de mesquinerie, il aurait lâché sa bombe dans ce couple qui sonnait aussi faux que la voix de Britney Spears dans une chorale Gospel...

Il était même très tenté de le faire, surtout à la vue de ces oeillades lascives dont il était l'objet depuis son arrivée.

Draco regarda sa montre: midi.

Il lui restait encore environ six heures avant que Harry ne vienne...

Qu'allait-il faire de son temps?

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec autant de douceur que les fois précédentes sur Pierre Delormes, qui entra d'une démarche conquérante dans son bureau.

S'il avait connu Draco Malfoy à Poudlard, il ne se serait jamais permis une telle chose.

Mais Pierre ne vit ni le regard de tueur sanguinaire qui le lançait Draco, ni l'extrémité de sa baguette qu'il rangeait dans un tiroir avant d'être tenté de s'en servir... Rien.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce corps magnifique, qu'il imaginait sans défauts et dont il avait eu un bref aperçu la veille.

A vrai dire il avait été très étonné de voir sur l'omoplate de Malfoy le même tatouage que sur celle de Harry, il s'était même demandé s'il était possible que les deux hommes se soient connus avant que Harry ne perde la mémoire.

Harry ne lui parlait jamais de cet accident de voiture qui lui avait value cette amnésie, ni de ses amis de la fac... Harry ne lui parlait de rien.

Cela lui convenait dans un sens car son petit ami était très à l'écoute de ses soucis à lui, il ne se plaignait jamais lorsqu'il lui parlait des heures durant de ses voyages et de ses modèles. Bien évidemment il excluait la partie où il s'envoyait lesdits modèles mais pour tout le reste il ne lui cachait rien.

Si le jeune étudiant n'avait pas été si prude, Pierre l'aurait bien présenté à certains de ses amis, qui avaient été très seduits par les rares photos qu'il avait faites de lui.

D'ailleurs ces clichés avaient nécessité beaucoup de soin et des ruses de sioux, vu qu'il avait d'abord du attendre que Harry s'endorme avant de le dévêtir suffisament pour faire de bonnes photos. Il se demanda s'il devrait les montrer à Malfoy, mais se ravisa, cet homme préférait certainement être au centre de l'attention.

De plus, il avait de sérieux doutes sur son petit ami depuis la veille. Il avait appelé chez lui toute la journée, était passé le voir, mais il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Par contre il avait attendu dans un café situé en face de son immeuble miteux et l'en avait vu sortir au bras de ce jeune garçon qui lui collait au train d'habitude...

Il soupçonnait Harry d'être infidèle, ce qu'il ne supportait pas dans une relation...

Lui était un cas à part, un artiste ne pouvait se satisfaire d'un seul corps, ses aventures lui étaient nécessaires.

C'était pour celà qu'il avait décidé de s'attaquer au plus tôt au "cas" Malfoy.

Et puis avec un peu de chance il arriverait à faire passer sa frustration de n'avoir pas pu se satisfaire depuis deux jours.

"-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, comment allez vous aujourd'hui?" lança-t-il gaiement.

Seul un regard polaire lui répondit.

Pas destabilisé pour autant le photographe prit place dans le grand fauteuil destiné aux clients du blond.

"- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien." remarqua-t-il en prenant un air concerné.

Draco n'avait décidément aucune envie de parler avec cet homme, il devait déjà utiliser toute la force de sa volonté pour se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

"- Mêlez vous de vos oignons, Delormes, et sortez de mon bureau." répliqua-t-il froidement.

L'autre ne voyait rien, ni le regard, ni les poings crispés sur les accoudoirs...

"- Je vous ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Pierre." rappella-t-il doucement." Et je venais aussi pour vous inviter à dîner en ma compagnie ce soir."

"- Non." fut la seule réponse.

Pierre crut avoir mal entendu...

"- Pardon?"

Le blond se leva de son fauteuil.

Et pour la première fois le français put voir quel personnage imposant il pouvait être, même avec cet air épuisé sur son visage fin, il émanait de sa personne une incroyable aura de puissance.

"- J'ai dit 'non'. C'est clair pourtant. Je ne veux pas dîner avec vous, ni baiser avec vous. Ne croyez pas que je ne vous avais pas vu venir, ce serait me mésestimer, Pierre..." il accentua le prénom, faisant légèrement trembler son interlocuteur. "Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie, et vous ne le méritez pas. Je vais le dire une seule fois, écoutez attentivement..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour être sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de Pierre, à présent tassé dans le fauteuil.

"- Ne vous avisez pas de lui faire du mal, pas une seule fois... Si j'apprends qu'il a versé ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme par votre faute, je vous tue... Lentement et douloureusement. Compris?"

Si à cet instant on lui avait demandé si il croyais au Diable, Pierre aurait répondu que oui... Et que Draco Malfoy était le Diable...

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie...

Et paradoxalement, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'une personne qu'en cet instant...

Lorsqu'il quitta le bureau, quelques secondes plus tard, il était plus décidé que jamais à avoir cet homme dans son lit, même si il devait y perdre quelques plumes.

**oOo**

"- Et ça... Tu crois que ça lui plaira?" demandait Gabriel en exhibant une pièce d'étoffe scintillante.

Pour la millième fois depuis le matin, Harry soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus, ce devait déjà être le vingtième magasin qu'il visitait. Cela devait bien faire deux ans qu'il évitait ce genre de chose, mais il n'avait pas pu y couper cette fois-ci...

Pour lui il n'y avait rien de plus stérile que le shopping de Noël...

Acheter des objets inutiles pour les entasser dans un placard, des bijoux pour ne les porter qu'une fois en passant, des vêtements ridicules que les marchands ne daignent même pas échanger lorsque la taille n'est pas la bonne...

Lui avait chargé son ami d'acheter pour lui les cadeaux de ses amis les années précédentes, et Gabriel s'en était toujours très bien tiré. Cependant ce jour là le jeune français avait décidé de le traîner partout dans les vieilles rues de Paris, faisant fi de son agoraphobie chronique. Il était actuellement en train de choisir du tissus pour sa soeur. Celle-ci était d'origine nord africaine d'après ses dires (ce que Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre, car Gabriel était très français... Mais il se disait que peut-être ils étaient une famille recomposées comme cela arrivait souvent).

"- Harryyyyyyyyyyyy... Tu m'écoutes un peu?"

"- Hein? Ah oui..."

Il se força à faire attention aux demandes répétées de Gabriel.

"- Shîrîne est très pointilleuse sur la qualité du tissus. Elle ne porte que de la soie."

"- Dis donc, elle a des goût de luxe ta soeur..." dit Harry.

Gabriel éclata de rire.

"- Non, pas vraiment, elle a juste été habituée ainsi."

Ils continuèrent en discutant de la nombreuse famille du français.

Puis vers midi ils décidèrent de faire une pause et se posèrent à la terrasse d'un café pour commander une boisson et un en-cas.

Harry n'avait pas très envie de parler de lui, il se sentait bouillir depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de Draco Malfoy. Il continua donc à demander des anecdotes à son ami.

"- Tu as vraiment six frères et soeur?"

"- Bien sûr... Trois frères, trois soeurs, très équilibré, non? Quoi que la seule qui soit féminine dans cette famille de fous c'est ma soeur Mia. Une vraie poupée."

"- Ah bon?"

Il était si distrayant d'entendre de telles choses, lui n'avait jamais eu tout cela, et même si il avait eu une vraie famille, il ne s'en serait pas souvenu. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment il pouvait bien savoir qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille...

"- Oui. Mes deux autres soeurs sont des garçons manqués. Shînîne est une brute et Sita porte les cheveux courts, une vraie punk. Elle adore s'habiller de façon gothique, je te jure que par moments elle me fait froid dans le dos." continua Gabriel.

"- Ce doit être agréable d'avoir une grande famille." dit rêveusement Harry.

Gabriel le regarda étrangement.

"- Tu as de la famille toi?"

"- Non, plus maintenant." répondit le brun toujours sur le même ton rêveur.

"- Personne pour s'occuper de toi?"

"- Oh, si, mais je n'appellerais pas ça 's'occuper de moi'..."

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage angélique du jeune français.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça?" fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Je crois que ta tête commence à se remplir de souvenirs, Harry."

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Il venait de répondre aux questions de son ami sans y penser vraiment. Etait-il possible que la mémoire lui revienne?

Des images sans queue ni tête lui revenaient... Une femme très maigre, un placard mal éclairé, un garçon aussi gras qu'un cochon, des papiers qui volaient dans un salon...

Des images de son enfance...

D'autres encore se précipitaient, comme si elles craignaient qu'il ne les retienne pas... Un vieil homme doté d'une barbe d'une longueur surnaturelle, un géant lui tendant un cornet de glace, un homme brun vêtu de haillons... Un loup, une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus... Un rouquin lui tendant un sachet de bonbons...

Harry plaqua sa main devant ses yeux, les images tournaient dans sa tête...

Une main stabilisa son univers, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour plonger dans ceux trop clairs de son ami.

Gabriel était accrupi devant lui et sondait son regard.

"- Qu'as-tu vu?" s'enquit-il.

"- Des gens... des gens que j'avais oubliés... Ron, Hermione, mon parrain, le directeur de Poudlard, les professeurs, ma tante, mon oncle, mon cousin...Ils sont tous là, dans ma tête. Pourquoi maintenant?"

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, tant d'émotions qui remontaient à la surface...

Comme si ces sentiments n'avaient attendu que sa volonté pour revenir en force...

"- Je crois simplement que quelque chose est arrivé, Harry, une chose que ton esprit attendait pour te rendre tes souvenirs." fit la voix douce de Gabriel près de son oreille.

Cette chose qui était arrivée...

Et si c'était tout simplement cette personne qui venait de revenir dans sa vie?

"_En souvenir de nous_..."

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver parmis ces images surgies du passé.

"- Il reviendra aussi, il suffit d'attendre un peu."

"- Tu lis dans mes pensées?" demanda Harry à son camarade.

L'autre lui sourit.

"- Non, je lis dans tes yeux, c'est suffisant."

Oui, cela suffisait.

Lui aussi avait lu dans des yeux, gris ceux-là, ils avaient exprimé tout ce que la voix n'avait pu dire.

Il désirait les faire parler encore...

Et il allait le faire.

_Ce soir..._

**oOo**

Au dehors la nuit avait étendu son manteau sombre au dessus de la ville lumière. La boutique conservait cependant son aspect chaud et accueillant. Draco avait voulu une décoration sobre et dépourvue de gadgets qui ne manqueraient pas d'orner les vitrines des autres commerces. Il tenait à l'image d'élégance que véhiculait son enseigne, et ne désirait rien y changer.

Pierre Delormes semblait avoir saisi le message et ne l'avait pas importuné depuis midi, ce qui constituait un progrès énorme. Le blond déplorait simplement la perte momentanée de son sang froid.

Après avoir été forcé à tout quitter, il avait pris cette résolution de ne plus se montrer si froid et distant avec les gens, et de leur témoigner plus de respect, Arthus lui avait appris à apprécier les moldus et leur inventions, lui même épris de l'un d'eux.

Mais pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en France, Draco s'était surpris à détester un homme, à vouloir le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il savait très bien au fond de lui que le fait que l'homme en question soit le compagnon de Harry Potter y était pour beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir terriblement honte de lui.

Il s'était promis de ne plus proférer de menaces pourtant.

Il n'avait que trop fait couler le sang.

Le sang des coupables, certes, mais du sang tout de même.

Lorsqu'il ferma son bureau il remarqua que le photographe était encore là, en train de ranger son matériel. Peut-être devait-il lui présenter des excuses... Même si un Malfoy n'avait d'excuses à présenter à personne...

Il n'était plus vraiment un Malfoy, il était Draco...

Et Draco était un être civilisé.

Il allait donc s'excuser.

Il s'approcha de l'homme toujours occupé et toussota pour se faire remarquer.

Pierre se retourna, un peu surpris de cette attitude passive de la part de celui qui le matin même lui promettait une mort douloureuse.

"- Je me suis quelque peu emporté ce matin, je vous prie de m'excuser."

Le ton était neutre, peu adapté à de telles excuses mais le photographe s'en fichait, c'était un pas vers lui.

"- Ce n'est rien, je suis tout de même entré sans frapper pour vous faire des propositions. Je comprends que vous l'ayez mal pris, surtout après avoir rencontré mon petit ami."

Un tic narveux agita l'épaule du blond à ce titre énoncé... "petit ami"...

"- Ce jeune homme est quelqu'un de bien, je n'aime pas voir les gens bien se faire avoir."

Le sourire du français s'agrandit. Il replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille et haussa les épaules.

"- Harry n'est pas du genre à se faire avoir, je crois plutôt que c'est l'inverse, il cache très bien son jeu. Par exemple hier soir je l'ai vu sortir avec l'un de ses amis alors qu'il refusait de m'ouvrir sa porte. Vous auriez tord de penser que ceux qui ont l'air innocent le sont vraiment. Harry est tout sauf innocent."

Nouveau tic nerveux.

Draco sentit qu'il commençait à s'énerver, cet type croyait vraiment connaître l'homme qu'il fréquentait...

"- Pourquoi êtes vous avec lui si c'est ce que vous pensez?"

"- Oh... Je l'aime bien et il est très beau. Une vraie pièce de collection. Je trouve un peu dommage qu'il soit si coincé mais cela ne sera que meilleur lorsqu'il me laissera enfin aller plus loin avec lui."

"- Vous considérez vraiment les gens comme des objets?"

"- Nous sommes tous des objets, Malfoy, vous le savez très bien. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais voulu avoir une personne à cause de son apparence..."

Pierre se tut, une poigne d'acier enserrait sa gorge.

Il ne put que se dire qu'il aurait du se taire, le blond semblait encore plus énervé que lorsqu'il l'avait menacé.

"- Vous n'êtes qu'une larve." sussurra la voix dangereusement basse de Draco à son oreille.

Draco ne voyait plus rien...

Le rouge avait osbcurci son univers, envahi ses pensées, anéanti son contrôle...

La seule fois où il avait senti ses nerf lâcher de la même façon avait été un jour particulièrement sanglant: celui où il avait vu Harry tomber sous le coup vengeur d'un Mangemort alors qu'il venait de vaincre Voldemort... Ce jour là il n'y avait pas eu de prisonniers, que des morts...

Depuis qu'il avait revu le Gryffondor, ses émotions avaient été mises à rude épreuve, il aurait du savoir que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver...

Et tandis que sa main se resserrait autour du cou de l'homme, il n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente, sinon cette obsession: éviter que Harry souffre...

D'un geste mécanique il extirpa sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le front de Pierre.

"- Tu ne mérite pas de vivre..." murmura Draco.

**oOo**

Alors que Harry étaiten chemin vers la boutique, se demandant ce qu'il allait apprendre de nouveau, il fut saisi d'un pressentiment... Il sentit que quelque chose d'anormal était en train d'arriver...

Comme une onde magnétique dans l'air...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ce qu'il sentait était en fait une aura magique hors de contrôle. Lui même perdait parfois le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, ses camarades également, mais cette aura là lui semblait bien puissante.

Le sorcier qui la possédait devait être une personne pas ordinaire...

Il continua à marcher, accélérant inconsciemment le rythme de ses pas et fut intrigué de sentir cette énergie magique lui parvenir avec de plus en plus d'intensité au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la boutique.

Draco Malfoy...

Et si c'était lui?

Alarmé, il poussa la porte et monta aussi vite qu'il le put les escaliers vers le salon de thé. La vision qui s'offrit à son regard lui glaça le sang dans les veines.

Le blond qui avait eu l'air si doux le matin même avait à présent le regard fou, et sa main enserrait la gorge de Pierre, qui pour sa part avait l'air d'être prêt à succomber à une attaque cardiaque.

Harry ne savait que faire, comment calmer un homme tel que Malfoy?

Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de certains détails à son sujet...

Mais il lui fallait agir tout de même, au moins pour lui faire lâcher sa prise sur sa victime.

Il se décida à avancer en voyant le blond sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur le front du photographe.

Harry s'avança d'un pas.

"- Malfoy!" l'interpella-t-il sèchement.

Visiblement surpris, Draco sursauta et se retourna, relachant le français du même coup. Ce dernier s'empressa de se relever et d'aller s'abriter derrière une table, mettant ainsi autant de distance qu'il le pouvait entre son agresseur et lui.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta baguette pointée sur Pierre?" demanda Harry.

Le ton fit frissonner Draco... Froid, coupant... Comme lorsqu'ils se voyaient en secret à Poudlard et qu'il fallait donner le change devant les autres...

"- Simple, Potty, j'allais le tuer." répondit-il simplement, un sourire ironique étirant ses lèvres.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"- Le tuer? Mais pourquoi?"

Draco allait répondre mais fut pris de court par la victime... Pierre se précipita vers son petit ami.

"- Pourquoi? Mais Harry, ce type est un malade! Il faut appeler la police... Il faut..."

Un éclat de rire le coupa dans sa tirade pitoyable, le blond semblait pris d'une crise de fou rire, son corps était secoué de tremblements. Il tomba a genoux, des larmes coulant de ses yeux...

Il tenta de se calmer, juste le temps de lancer un regard moqueur au photographe...

"- Tu vrois vraiment que la polce pourra faire quelque chose pour te sauver? Ceux à qui j'avais promis la mort n'ont jamais pu m'arrêter, alors toi, pauvre Moldu..."

"- Ca suffit, Malfoy!" intervint Harry alors que Pierre se mettait à trembler.

"- Harry, il faut s'en aller! Ce psychopathe va nous tuer si on reste." couina-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour que son fou rire reprenne de plus belle...

Mais cette fois le rire se transforma en sanglots, et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues n'étaient pas dues à la gaieté. Il était tout bonnement en train de faire une crise de nerfs.

Harry sentit qu'il devait intervenir, il savait qu'il avait déjà eu à calmer ce genre de crises.

Il écarta Pierre de son passage et alla s'agenouiller prés du blond que des spasmes secouaient.

Et sans plus se demander quoi faire il le prit dans ses bras.

La réaction de Draco fut immédiate, il se laissa aller à l'étreinte.

Seul Harry avait réussi à l'aider lorsque les potions qu'il prenait avant s'étaient avérées insuffisantes à le calmer. Et comme maintenant il le prenait simplement contre lui en attendant que les tremblements cessent, et que les larmes aient fini de couler.

Et Harry attendit, il se laissa aller à son tour à la douceur de serrer cet homme son son coeur, il sentait que sa place était là, entre ces deux bras qui s'accrochaient à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage, un point d'ancrage dans une mer tourmentée.

Et naturellement les souvenirs continuèrent d'affluer, ils avaient attendu cet instant parfait entre tous.

Un garçon blond perché sur un tabouret en train d'essayer une robe de sorcier, le même garçon avec un sourire méprisant...

Lui encore avec un balai à la main... En train de l'insulter, prêt à le frapper...

Une fouine qui reprend forme humaine... Une silhouette derrière les rideaux d'un baldaquin...

Un corps pâle endormi près de lui, un sourire doux et des yeux gris qui disent des choses que la bouche ne peut pas prononcer...

Un champ de bataille, des corps, et au milieu d'eux, une personne debout, vivante, ses cheveux d'un blond cendré poissés de sueur et de sang...

Draco se précipitant vers lui alors qu'il tombe, Draco le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner...

Et Harry se jura que cette fois il n'abandonnerait pas...

Une personne assistant à cette scène aurait juré voir la chose la plus magnifique qui soit, et se serait sentie honteuse d'assister à cette intimité qui entourait le brun et le blond comme un halo...

Mais Pierre Delormes n'était pas une personne comme une autre, il était de ceux qui aimaient avant tout qu'on les regarde eux, et personne d'autre. Il sentit à la vision de son parfait petit ami enlaçant Malfoy une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir. Il devait se débarasser de ce type qui, s'il ne faisait rien, allait finir par faire du mal à Harry, et surtout le tuer lui...

Il profita de la distraction des deux hommes pour s'approcher d'eux armé de l'un de pieds qui d'habitude lui servaient à caler ses éclairages. A pas de loup il contourna tables et chaises et se plaça juste derrière le blond, dont la tête était à présent nichée dans le cou de Harry.

Il leva la barre metallique et l'abattit aussi fort qu'il le put sur le dos de Malfoy.

Il y eut un bruit mat, un éclair aveuglant et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour découvrir qu'il n'avait pas touché sa cible, mais une sorte de mur transparent qui les protégeait, lui et Harry.

Son regard ambré se posa sur le brun qui l'observait, l'air mécontent.

Il voulut parler mais sa voix refusa de lui obéir...

Comme si on venait de la lui ôter.

"- Pars... Avant que je ne change d'avis et laisse Draco s'occuper de toi." dit simplement Harry.

Et ce qu'il trouva dans les yeux verts le destabilisa...

Une totale confiance en soi... Ce que Harry n'avait jamais eu en lui parlant.

Pierre se demanda un bref instant si il devait obéir, mais il lui suffit de regarder à nouveau ce mur transparent pour décider que oui, il le devait...

Mais quelqu'un voudrait-il le croire s'il racontait qu'il avait été victime de forces surnaturelles?

Parce qu'il savait bien ce qu'il avait vu...

Malfoy aussi était un homme anormal...

Mais Harry...

Un grognement du blond le fit sursauter. Malfoy commençait à aller mieux.

Alors plutôt que de risquer sa vie il s'en fut sans demander son reste, oubliant ses appareils photos et tout le reste de son matariel, il devait parler à quelqu'un de ce qui venait de se passer et faire enfermer ce malade...

Il ne se rendit pas compte que deux silhouettes sombres le suivaient de loin, exhalant dans l'air froid de décembre un nuage de buée.

**oOo**

Le jour filtrait à travers les rideaux de voile blanc lorsqu'il reprit conscience.

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait telle un cocon sécurisant. Il se redressa et passa une main lasse dans le désordre de ses cheveux blonds. Comment était-il arrivé là?

S'il tentait de se souvenir, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait des blancs dans sa mémoire... Il pesta, cela faisait des années qu'une chose pareille ne lui avait plus arrivée. Il avait du faire une crise de nerfs.

Ses crises avaient toujours été difficiles à supporter, surtout qu'elles lui faisaient perdre le contrôle de sa magie et de ses émotions. Lorsqu'il était enfant il n'y avait pas de vrai problème quant à cela, parce que Lucius et Narcissa veillaient tout le temps à ce qu'il soit bien et n'ait aucune cause d'énervement ni aucune émotion trop intense.

Mais à Poudlard il avait du apprendre à se calmer par lui même ce qui s'était révélé impossible dans certaines situations, d'où les potions apaisantes.

Et malgré tous ses remèdes, il avait eu besoin d'autre chose...

Et Harry était devenu son refuge, celui dont les étreintes l'apaisaient mieux que n'importe quelle potion.

Draco se demanda comment il était arrivé dans cette chambre.

Il ne connaissait pas ce lieu, ce lit... Et le pyjama qu'il portait n'était pas le sien...

Et la seule chose dont il arrivait à se souvenir était Pierre Delormes.

Un bruit de verre brisé le sortit de ses réflexions. Il se leva et alla vers la porte, il semblait que deux personnes discutaiet dans la pièce à côté. Doucement Draco entrebailla le montant de bois et tendit l'oreille.

La première voix appartenait à Harry...

La seconde... Draco n'arriva pas à mettre de nom sur cette personne, en tout cas ce n'était pas le petit ami du brun.

"- Comment tu fais pour tout savoir?" demandait Harry avec un rire dans la voix.

"- Je te l'ai dit, il suffit de te regarder pour savoir tout ce que l'on veut, tu es un livre ouvert, Harry." répondit l'autre voix.

Draco tenta de voir par l'interstice mais le mystérieux ami devait se trouver près du mur.

"- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux." dit Harry.

"- Oh, si. Mais je suis content. Tu te souviens aussi de ton combat contre Voldemort?"

Silence...

"- Non, c'est la seule chose que j'ai oubliée. Mes souvenirs s'arrêtent à la veille du combat et reprennent à l'hôpital."

La voix de Harry était tendue, basse... Draco se demanda s'il disait la vérité.

"- D'accord. Et Malfoy?"

"- Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rougi que lorsque je me suis souvenu de lui..."

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

Et Draco dut se tenir contre le mur... Harry avait retrouvé la mémoire...

Et il se souvenait de lui... D'eux.

Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Il devait avoir confirmation du regard vert sur lui... De cette lueur qui apparaissait avant, et qui depuis deux ans lui manquait tant...

Il avait si froid sans cette étincelle...

Tel un automate, Draco ouvrit la porte en grand. Elle donnait sur une pièce qui était à première vue un salon, mais il n'alla pas plus loin dans son observation, seul le brun à quelques pas de lui comptait, si pareil et si différent d'avant, un peu plus grand, un peu plus mince, mais toujours Harry.

Et en entendant la porte cogner contre le mur, Il se retourna...

Et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent...

Et Draco eut presque envie de pleurer de joie lorsqu'Elle apparut...

Cette flamme de reconnaissance, de tendresse mêlée de passion qu ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

L'instant d'après il était dans ses bras, il n'aurait pu dire qui s'était approché en premier, la seule chose qui comptait c'était ces mains qui venaient de se poser sur ses reins, leur lieu de prédilection.

Un toussotement attira l'attention de Draco, il put enfin voir l'interlocuteur de Harry... C'était ce jeune homme étrange qui les avait sans le vouloir rapprochés. Enfin, sans le vouloir...

Ce Gabriel avait eu des mots bien sages pour un simple étudiant, et Draco aurait juré l'avaoir déjà rencontré avant...

Mais à ce moment précis il n'en avait cure, il désirait simplement vérifier ce dont Harry se souvenait, surtout à propos de leurs rapports...

"- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Harry, on se voit en cours."

Le blond sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry hocher la tête et Gabriel s'en alla, les laissant seuls, enfin...

"- Tu n'aurais pas du te lever, tu es encore fatigué." fit la voix rauque du brun à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres.

"- Tu pourrais m'obliger à me recoucher."

Seul un gémissement lui parvint, et il se sentit soulevé dans les airs puis porté jusqu'à son point de départ.

Harry le laissa tomber sur le lit sans ménagement.

"- Hey! Tu pourrais faire attention, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un convalescent!" protesta Draco en tentant de se dépétrer du drap qui le était tombé sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin il dut se retenir de gémir, Harry venait d'ôter son pull et était en train de retirer son pantalon. Plus aucune protestation ne lui vint, la seule chose qui serait sortie de sa bouche en cet instant aurait été "prends moi!"...

Le pantalon s'envola à travers la chambre et un corps chaud se colla tout contre le sien tandis que des mains partaient à l'aventure sous le tissus du pyjama.

"- Je croyais que tu aimais bien quand j'étais un peu brutal... " répondit Harry en embrassant son cou.

"- Il y a des différences entre brutalité et... hummmmm... sauvagerie... Harry... Tu te souviens d'autre chose...?" réussit à demander Draco alors que la bouche descendait le long de son torse...

Mais où était passée la chemise qu'il portait?

Mystère...

"- Oh... Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses... Comme tes poins faibles..."

Un frisson secoua Draco... Harry se souvenait définitivement de ça... Son nombril était devenu l'otage d'une langue humide et brûlante...

"- Ce que tu aimes que je fasse..."

Les mains firents descendre le pantalon du pyjama et disparaître le sous vêtement encombrant...

Et la bouche experte quitta son nombril pour se poser sur son sexe douloureusement tendu. Juste un effleurement qui l'obilgea à arrêter de respirer pendant quelques secondes...

Draco se risqua à regarder Harry qui semblait occupé à redécouvrir son anatomie inférieure, laissant ses mains errer sur ses cuisses, sa langue sur son sexe... Son regard gris capta les yeux verts du brun, ils étaient assombris par la passion, ils brûlaient littéralement de désir. Ce regard à lui seul avait le pouvoir d'annihiler toute sa volonté, et il décida de laisser Harry faire ce qu'il voulait, après tout, il en avait envie lui aussi...

La conscience partit donc faire un tour et les neurones se mirent en mode veille. Harry avait décidé de le rendre fou...

Oui, Harry s'amusait comme un fou...

Il avait été effrayé par ces souvenirs qui l'avaient empêche de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit, il avait été choqué de ressentir avec tant de force la culpabilité d'avoir sans faire exprès abandonné Draco à le solitude si longtemps...

Il avait été heureux de pouvoir se souvenir leurs rencontres au coeur de la nuit, et destabilisé par ce qu'ils avaient été obligés de faire pour dissimuler leur relation naissante...

Et il avait failli pleurer en se remémorant leurs promesses de ne jamais s'abandonner, de toujours être là pour veiller au bien de l'autre.

Lui n'avait pas tenu cette promesse jusqu'à présent, mais il le ferait...

Et enfin, d'autres réminiscences, celles là responsables de son état présent... Il s'était souvenu de leurs ébats dans tous les détails, il en avait rougi de gêne, mais surtout avait été incroyablement excité par le souvenir de leurs corps enlacés.

Gabriel était arrivé pile au moment où il s'apprêtait à sauter sur Draco sans se soucier de savoir s'il dormait ou pas...

Heureusement il avait réussi à se contenir devant son ami, bien qu'il ait discerné dans son sourire un brin de moquerie lorsqu'il avait cassé un verre.

Et là il voulait simplement s'appliquer à goûter cette peau encore et encore, il la connaissait par coeur pourtant, il savait où l'effleurer pour qu'elle devienne chair de poule, où mordiller pour arracher à Draco des râles de plaisir, et surtout comment lui faire perdre totalement le contrôle...

Ce qu'il s'appliqua à faire...

Sans prévenir il avala entièrement le sexe de son amant, lui arrachant un cri de surprise mêlé à un gémissement de délice...

Il connaissait son goût là aussi, il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'habituer à cette caresse buccale, Draco aimait cela et lui aimait faire plaisir à Draco.

Alors il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le rythme de ses va et viens que rythmaient les gémissements du blond.

Harry s'appliqua à le faire venir mesurant le degré de son plaisir à la crispation de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Draco l'attira à lui et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent langoureusement.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Draco sourit doucement.

"- Je vois que tes souvenirs sont bien là..." dit-il dune voix rauque d'avoir crié. "Laisse moi tester ta mémoire..."

Et son sourire doux devint sourire pervers, de ceux qui faisaient le plus d'effet à Harry.

Et Draco inversa leurs position pour se retrouver sur le brun, frottant lascivement son bassin contre celui de Harry qui put sentir qu'il était à nouveau excité.

La bouche de Draco reprit la sienne tandis que ses mains descendaient à leur tour.

"- Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas?" demanda Draco à son oreille.

Et Harry sentit que l'une de ses mains s'était faufilée entre ses cuisses...

"- Moi je me rappelle..."

Un doigt inquisiteur trouva son intimité.

"- Tu aimes quand je fais ça."

Le doigt s'introduit en lui et alla toucher directement sa prostate, Harry cria.

Draco le prépara consciencieusement, patiement, attendant qu'il soupire de plaisir avant de continuer, puis il retira ses doigts et suréleva son bassin...

"- Tu m'a manqué." dit-il doucement en plantant son regard dans ce lui de Harry.

Et tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas.

Et tandis qu'ils bougeaient en harmonie et que leurs gémissements s'élevaient dans la pièce, leurs regards restèrent soudés.

Et lorsque dans un cri plus fort que les autres ils se rendirent, leurs ils se dirent "je t'aime" à leur façon, juste avec leurs yeux...

Car même une habitude oubliée reste une habitude, ils n'avaient jamais pu se dire qu'ils s'aiment tout haut, le monde les en avait empêchés.

Ce fut blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre que le sommeil les surprit, il les laissa s'aimer dans leurs rêves longuement ce jour là.

Et lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent ils s'aimèrent encore.

Et encore...

**oOo**

Deux semaines avaient passé et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, en ce jour du 24 décembre, Harry était tout simplement heureux...

Il aimait Draco profondément et ne se lassait pas de le redécouvrir, de le laisser prendre soin de lui comme s'il était précieux, ou qu'ils risquaient à nouveau d'être séparés. Pourtant le jeune homme tentait de le rassurer mais rien n'y faisait... Draco semblait toujours chercher dans son regard quelque chose comme une lueur qui prouvait qu'il le reconnaissait.

Mais Harry avait confiance dans le temps pour leur permettre d'oublier cette période trouble de leurs vies...

Beaucoup de choses cependant étaient arrivées durant ces deux semaines, outre son bonheur avec Draco, et Harry en avait encore la tête qui tournait...

Il avait eu très peur que Pierre aille raconter ce qu'il avait pu voir, comme le bouclier magique, mais heureusement rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, il semblait même que le photographe ait disparu de la circulation, ce qui l'avait inquiété. Finalement l'avant veille, il avait appris que son ex petit ami se retrouvait dans une bien fâcheuse posture...

D'après les journaux, Pierre avait perdu la raison, la police avait du intervenir afin de l'empêcher de se baigner dans une fontaine entièrement nu, et il était depuis interné à l'hôpital Saite Anne, Harry se demandait s'il ne devrait pas aller lui rendre visite, Gabriel lui avait dit que c'était inutile et que cela pourrait agraver l'état de Pierre.

Mais il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de cet homme pour qu'il se retrouve dans une maison de fous...

De toutes façons, il avait bien le temps de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais en cette veille de Noël, pierre n'avait pas sa place dans ses pensées.

Harry avait toujours particulièrement détesté Noël... Surtout lorsqu'il ne se savait pas encore sorcier... Les Dursley ne lui avaient jamais offert grand chose lors des fêtes et encore moins à son anniversaire... Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard qu'il avait appris à apprécier cette fête où l'on se réunit avac les gens que l'on aime.

Lorsqu'il était amnésique il avait toujours eu l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, une chose importante...

Il avait cherché encore et toujoirs dans les méandres de son esprit cette chose importante, sans jamais tout à fait réussir à savoir ce qu'il oubliait...

Cela s'était perdu parmis les autres souvenirs...

Mais en ce jour de Noël il pouvait enfin se rappeler, il savait...

Une simple promesse...

Quelques mots qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais oublier...

Il savait que Draco avait aimé profondément ses parents, ils lui avaient tout donné, leur amour, leur attention... Des choses qu'il n'avait pu saisir que lorsque son amant lui avait montré dans une pensine ses souvenirs de fêtes en famille. Ce jour-là il s'était juré de faire de chaque Noël une occasion spéciale pour lui et Draco...

Et un jour il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal...

Il avait eu des difficultés à se le procurer et pour éviter de le perdre il l'avait pis en sécurité dans son coffre à Gringotts.

Il était allé chercher le précieux écrin le matin même et depuis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'ouvrir toutes les cinq minutes pour s'assurer que tout était en place...

D'ailleurs Draco ne devait pas tarder à arriver...

Ils allaient passer le réveillon en tête à tête et le lendemain, les amis de Harry viendraient passer la journée avec eux...

Harry ne leur avait rien dit sur lui etDraco, mais il espérait qu'ils le prendraient bien, car après tout c'était SA vie.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonna. Alarmé, le jeune homme se leva et regarda autour de lui, tout était en place, la table, les mets, le sapin...

Le feu de chemiée, le bouteille de champagne...

Ils allaient passer une très bonne soirée...

Une fois qu'il eut tout vérifié il alla ouvrir, et se retrouva à cours de mots, comme d'habitude devant Draco Malfoy... Il était si beau... Plus que beau, Harry n'avait jamais trouvé le mot exact pour qualifier ce mélange entre charme et élégance... Sans doute devrait-il en inventer un...

Draco l'embrassa tendrement et entra.

Ils passèrent un moment exceptionnel en dînant aux chandelles tout en buvant du Champagne, les huitres étaient savoureuses, le foie gras excellent et la bouche de Draco meilleure encore...

Vint minuit et l'heure des cadeaux...

Harry déballa le sien avec une fébrilité enfantine, Draco lui avait offert une pensine ancienne...

"- Pour que tu n'égares plus ta mémoire..." expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Harry rougit et lui tendit enfin l'écrin...

"- Tu me demande en mariage, Potter?"

"- Ouvre, tu verras bien."

Draco ouvrit la boîte, intrigué.

Sur un lit de velours reposaient deux anneaux similaires en or blanc, l'un était visiblement à la taille d'un doigt d'homme et l'autre était plus petit. L'or brillait d'un éclat bleuté, signe qu'un sortilège de mariage avait déjà été lancé dessus, plusieurs même, se dit-il vu l'éclat prononcé...

Mais cela ne pouvait être...

"- Harry... C'est..." balbutia-t-il difficilement...

"- Oui. Ce sont les alliances de la famille Malfoy. Je les ai eues au bureau des Aurors, par un vieil ami qu me devait bien ça. Je devais te les offrir avant, mais..."

Harry ne put continuer son explication, Draco venait de se jeter sur lui et lui dévorait les lèvres...

Le blond n'avait jamais pu retrouver ces bagues, il s'était dit que le Ministère les avait mises aux enchères ou qu'un employé les avait dérobées... Elles avaient été le seul bien qu'il aurait sauvé s'il l'avait pu.

Et alors qu'il n'y pensait même plus, il les retrouvait là, devant ses yeux...

C'était sans doute le plus beau Noël qu'il ait jamais eu...

Et tandis qu'ils roulaient sur le tapis en tentant de prendre de l'autre le plus possible, dehors la neige s'était mise à tomber sur la capitale française.

Et alors qu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre avec passion et dévotion, ils ne pensérent plus au passé douloureux, ni aux épreuves à venir, à commencer par celle de l'aveu aux amis de Harry.

Ils étaient juste ensemble, et cela leur convenait...

Le lendemain...

Il ferait jour.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! 

(_essuie une petit larme_)

Il y aura un bonus humoristique (en théorie...heum heum...) que je vais faire sous peu (re-heum, heum).

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu, laissez moi donc quelques commentaires, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir...

Un exemple: "Vas-tu faire d'autres fics?"

Réponse...

Euh...

Ben si la biscotte n'a pas mon scalp avant, je crois que oui, hi hi!

Je vous adore!

Bady


	4. Bonus

**Choses promises, choses dues, ainsi arrive le bonus qui va définitivement clore cette fic.**

Je tiens avant tout à vous remercier tour pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont encouragée à entreprendre d'autres fics, qui si tout va bien, verront bientôt le jour. J'ai répondu aux reviews directement via le site pour les lecteurs enregistrés, les réponses aux anonymes se trouvent sur mon Live Journal que vous atteindrez directement en cliquant sur « homepage » dans mon profil…

Une petite explication avant le bonus…

Lorsque l'idée fut lancée par Zoo, nous en avons beaucoup parlé, et par la suite nous avons vu que beaucoup de gens détestaient Pierre (qui pourtant est un garçon adorable, si, si…) donc Zoo a émis l'idée que Pierre pourrait se retrouver à Sainte Anne en compagnie d'une personne qui le rendrait définitivement fou… D'où la fin…

**NdZoo **: Héhé, voilà le bonus de Missing, écrit par Bady, évidemment, mais l'idée venant de nous deux. (Si, si Bady, ne nie pas !) Mais le personnage de Xavier n'appartient à personne. Voui voui, personne, mon papa n'étant pas un personnage fictif (j'en viendrais presque à le regretter parfois **soupire**) et la phrase qu'il dit est de lui, donc sous ©. Oui, il l'a VRAIMANT sorti ç.ç snif… Amusé vous bien ! (sourire sadique)

**

* * *

Missing Memories : Part Bonus.**

* * *

Tout était calme… 

Tout était toujours calme dans cet endroit, beaucoup de visiteurs avaient l'angoisse de ce calme, mais pas celui-ci.

Sa compagne n'était pas rassurée pourtant, mais il n'en avait cure, son visage habituellement si neutre avait revêtu le sourire sadique qui faisait penser aux gens qu'ils se trouvaient devant un démon alors que le jeune homme portait le nom d'un ange et en avait l'apparence.

Ainsi son délicat regard vert clair brillait d'une lueur victorieuse alors qu'il contemplait le résultat de ses actions…

La jeune femme brune le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce sourire là n'était pas feint…

« - Gabriel, arrête de sourire comme ça, tu commence à me ficher la trouille. » dit-elle.

« - Du calme, Pansy, du calme… Je me suis retenu pendant des mois de toucher à ce type, laisse moi profiter du spectacle maintenant… » répondit-il sans quitter du regard l'homme qui tremblait derrière la vitre.

Pansy ne gaspilla pas sa salive, elle savait que Gabriel ne cesserait pas son manège…

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, cela remontait à la dernière bataille, celle où Harry avait abattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Elle avait eu pour fonction de soigner les blessés et avait été l'une des premières personnes à voir le Survivant après son combat. Ce fut ce moment là que choisit cet étrange garçon pour apparaître.

Gabriel était entré dans l'infirmerie et s'était penché sur Harry. Il avait passé une dizaine de minutes ainsi, et elle n'avait pu que regarder…

Il était si beau et délicat, tout vêtu de blanc, angélique…

Sur le moment elle s'était dit qu'elle avait face à elle un véritable être divin, la nature n'aurait jamais pu engendrer telle créature…

Puis il avait dit ces mots…

« - Un jour prochain, vous m'aiderez. »

Et il était parti.

Pansy s'était demandé ce qu'il avait voulu dire, puis elle avait mis le garçon aux cheveux blancs dans un petit coin de sa mémoire.

Draco lui avait demandé tant d'attention lors de son procès, elle avait du le surveiller constamment, il tombait dans une sorte de dépression… Mais tout s'était arrangé lorsqu'il était parti vivre chez Arthus, le brave homme lui avait enseigné les joies simples.

Ce ne fut que des mois plus tard, alors que Draco était allé s'installer à Paris, qu'elle avait revu Gabriel… Il avait débarqué chez elle malgré les sorts de protection et s'était présenté.

Elle n'avait encore une fois pas eu d'autre choix que celui de l'écouter…

Il avait parlé…

Toute une nuit il lui avait raconté ce qu'elle aurait du savoir…

Elle aurait pourtant du se douter de tout cela, Draco ne lui avait rien dit sur sa romance avec Harry Potter. Par la suite bien sûr elle avait su lui faire cracher le morceau mais sans le discours de Gabriel, jamais elle n'aurait su.

Tout cela l'avait conduit ici, dans cet hôpital réservé à ceux qui ne voyaient plus rien d'autre dans leurs vies que leur propre folie, à contempler ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Ce qu'il avait fait…

Car elle n'avait pu se résoudre à lever sa baguette contre ce Moldu, même s'il était la pire des pourritures…

Pierre Delorme…

Quelques semaines auparavant, le soir où Harry était allé voir Draco à son magasin, elle et Gabriel l'avaient suivi, et avaient assisté à l'altercation qui avait eu lieu.

Ainsi ils avaient pu arrêter le photographe avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable : parler à quiconque de ce qu'il avait vu…

Pansy avait vu avec stupeur Gabriel lancer un Imperium parfaitement maîtrisé et faire agir l'homme de telle façon qu'il avait été emmené par les policiers Moldus directement dans un service de psychiatrie.

Et à travers cette vitre elle le voyait. Il regardait le vide, à moitié assommé par les tranquillisants…

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

«- Allons, ne t'en fais pas… Ici il ne risque rien, et puis honnêtement, je crois que c'est sa place, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il a fait dans sa vie. » dit Gabriel.

« - Tu crois ? »

« - Je l'ai observé tourner autour de Harry pendant des mois. Ce mec ne mérite même pas un seul regard compatissant, il se servait de sa notoriété pour séduire des jeunes hommes, des mineurs même très souvent. Si je te disais ce que je l'ai vu faire, tu entrerais dans cette pièce et tu l'achèverais toi-même. »

La jeune femme regarda à nouveau l'homme derrière la vitre. Il avait l'air si vulnérable ainsi.

Elle ne croyait pas avoir de désir de vengeance suffisant pour achever un homme quel qu'il fut, mais si Gabriel le disait, elle le croyait, ce garçon avait cette étrange capacité que de lire dans les âmes.

Mais avant de vérifier ses dires, elle préféra tourner les talons.

Chez elle Blaise l'attendait.

**oOo**

La porte s'ouvrit sans douceur.

Pierre sursauta.

Les premiers temps, il avait cru à chaque claquement de cette prote que c'était celui qui sonnait sa libération, que quelqu'un avait enfin compris qu'il disait la vérité…

Il passait pourtant du temps à le leur dire…

Il avait été ensorcelé, il l'avait vu, cet homme recouvert d'une cape noire et armé d'une longue baguette.

Il avait entendu dans sa tête ces ordres auxquels il n'avait pu résister…

Mais personne ne l'avait cru.

Et pire, on l'avait interné là, dans cette antre de la folie…

Sans espoir de retour, sans lueur d'espoir…

Même Harry n'était pas venu le voir…

Ainsi lorsque ce matin là, la porte claqua, il sut que ce n'était pas pour le libérer, c'était pour autre chose, il se fichait de savoir quoi…

« - Pierre ! » appela une voix féminine.

C'était celle de Linda, l'une des infirmières. Il avait tenté de la séduire mais elle avait en réponse resserré les nœuds de sa camisole, décidément, il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les femmes…

Il leva la tête et vit qu'elle n'était pas seule, un homme l'accompagnait.

C'était un homme grand, il devait avoir la quarantaine si le photographe se fiait aux fils d'argent qui parsemaient la chevelure rare de l'homme. Il était vêtu comme lui d'un pyjama, c'était son compagnon de chambre, le nouveau…

L'ancien était sorti après lui avoir souhaité bon courage pour la suite, quelle ironie…

« - Voici Xavier. Il est ici à la demande de sa fille, il souffre de schizophrénie. »

Pierre prit sa tête entre ses mains, il avait bien besoin de ça…

Ledit Xavier s'avança dans la pièce et Linda les laissa après leur avoir souhaité une bonne matinée.

« - Tu sais, je ne suis pas fou ! » dit son nouveau camarade.

« - Moi non plus. » marmonna Pierre.

« - Tu es là pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que personne ne veut me croire. »

« - Ah bon ? » fit l'autre en haussant un sourcil étonné.

« - Oui, j'ai été attaqué par des sorciers. »

« - Oh… Alors là je vois, toi tu es vraiment atteint. »

Pierre serra plus fort sa tête entre ses mains. Décidément personne ne le croirait jamais…

« - Quand je pense que moi on m'enferme pour des broutilles… Mais tu sais quoi ? »

Pierre releva la tête.

« - Non… Quoi ? »

Il avait déjà peur de la réponse, une drôle de lueur brillait dans les yeux de Xavier.

« - Je t'aime quand même mon canard, même si tu n'as pas de magret… »

C'était officiel, il était en Enfer…

**

* * *

FIN**

* * *

**Note finale de l'auteur :** Voilà, cette fois c'est terminé… J'espère que ce bonus aura répondu à vos questions sur Gabriel et à vos attentes de tortures sur la personne de Pierre. Pour information, Xavier est un personnage non inventé, il est charmant, n'est-ce pas ? lol ! 

Encore une fois, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie sur cette fic, je vous donne rendez-vous sur d'autres histoires.

Je vous adore !

Bady


End file.
